A Grimm Heart
by No-ThisIsAlex
Summary: After being placed into a modified gigai and exiled to the world of the living Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is forced to live amongst humans under the watchful eye of one Kisuke Urahara; Grimmjow has a choice to either change his evil ways or face execution, and so far he doesn't seemed too worried, but will a chance encounter with a fast tempered human girl change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own bleach or any of these characters

**Author's Note:**

Please leave review below I would really like to know what you all think of my writing and what you think would make it better.

**Chapter 1**

**I Hate This Place**

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

"Ugh I wish I would have died." I said aloud as I continued to sweep the porch in front of Kisuke Urahara's shop. I wasn't really sweeping I was just moving the broom around acting like I was doing something. "It's so boring here."

"Well it's gonna stay boring if you only sweep in one damn spot all day." said a short red hair boy. He went by the name of Jinta I think.

"Well obviously you don't realize that I don't give a damn about this dusty ass porch." I said throwing the broom down to the ground. It hit the wood under our feet with a loud crack and the dust that I was supposed to be sweeping flew into the air around us.

"Did you forget?" the boy asked. "You live here rent free. You're not just going to freeload off of us like the rest of the lazy ungrateful shinigami." He yelled pointing a finger at me. It was taking every ounce of my self-control to not pick the broom up and crack this kid over the head with it.

"What'd you say kid?" I screamed taking a step closer.

"You herd me." He replied stepping right up to my face. I pulled my hand back and positioned my body just right to punch this kid right in the face.

"Calm down boys." Kisuke said as he slid the door open. "Grimmjow you wouldn't want to do that. All that work I put in the have central 46 to rethink your sentence would go to waste." Even though the lower half of his face was covered with I fan I knew that there was a smug smirk positioned behind it.

"This is bullshit." I said pointing right at him. "I shouldn't have to stay here all day and clean up after you and this little brat." I said pointing down at the red headed kid.

"Who you calling a brat you boy band reject." He replied.

"You don't have to stay here. You just have to work here." Kisuke said. "your free to do whatever you want as long as you come back here to work at least three days a week." He said. He closed the fan and placed it into his pocket.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, as long as you keep out of trouble and don't get arrested then you should be fine." He said. I rolled my eyes not really listening to what he was saying. This guy just said I can leave. This is great; I'm finally out of this hell hole.

"Yeah yeah alright old man." I said before walking off the porch and heading toward the gate.

"Remember Grimmjow i'll still be watching you." He said. Something about what he said made me feel a little uneasy but I quickly shook the feel and walked away

"Right." I said as I walked through the gate and down the street. I didn't really have any idea where I was gonna go but anywhere was better than that boring ass shop. I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets. I looked around for something fun to do. It was already starting to get dark so there wasn't really much going on. I walked until I came to park. By the time I got there it was already dark. I didn't see anyone around so I sat down on one of the benches and looked up at the sky.

"How do you get yourself into these types of situation Grimmjow?" I asked to myself. My thoughts were cut short by the sound a screaming. I looked in the direction of the noise. I was a girl; she wasn't that old maybe around kurosaki's age. I sniffed the air as she ran past me. I knew that smell anywhere, it was fear. I could hear her sobs as she ran past.

"Get that bitch!" I heard another voice yell. This one had to be a man; it was too husky to belong to a girl. I turned my head again and watched as a group of guys ran up the hill in my direction. There was three of them a big muscular guy with a short haircut, a tall skinny guy with long hair and a nose ring, and the last was a little short guy. I smiled to myself as I eyed them. These guys looked tough. Just to be funny I stuck my foot out in the path in front of them tripping all three of them.

"The hell is your problem?" asked the tall guy as he stood from the ground.

"Yeah you trying to be some type of hero?" said the short guy, now that he was closer I realized juts how short he was. He was dangling right above the lines of a certified midget

"No just trying to have some fun." I said standing from the bench with my hands in my pockets.

"Fun? We'll see what kind of fun you have after we kick your ass." Said the big guy.

"I'm waiting. I said taking my hands from my pockets.

The big guy charged at me first. He threw a punch that landed right across the right side of my face. I watched his eyes widen with horror as I let a huge smile creep its way across my lips.

"Now this is the type of fun I'm talking about." I said before I proceeded to beat all three of them until they were lying face down in the girl.

Usually three guys like that wouldn't be much of a challenge when I was in my true form, but in the gigai I was pretty much on the same level with these weaklings. I don't know how but Kisuke manage to make a gigai that suppresses my sprit pressure and makes me weaker. Right now while I'm in this body I'm at the same strength as a very athletic human male. I shoved my hands into my pockets and started to walk the park again.

"Hmm, so this is where you ran off to." I said as I looked down at the girl that had run past me before. She was sprawled out on the ground. I got down to her level and looked at her.

"Hey girl you okay?" I asked. She didn't move. I looked her over one time, she looked fine. A little beat up in the face but other than that she was fine. "Hey." I said as I grabbed a handful of her hair and picked her head up. That may have been just what she needed to come back to reality. Her eyes popped open and she looked at me.

"Get your got dammed hands off me!" she screamed as she swung her hand at me. Her hand collided with my nose giving a loud smack as her skin made contact with mine.

"What the... SHIT!" I screamed as the pain finally started to set in. "what the hell is wrong with you bitch?" I asked as I cupped my nose with my hand to stop the blood from getting everywhere.

"y-you're not Obuta." She said.

"Damn right I'm not." I replied. "What did you hit me like that for?"

"I thought you were one of the guys that was chasing me." She said.

"Those asshole are the least of your worries now." I said to her. "When they wake back up they probably won't even remember who you are." I said.

"You mean you….saved me?" she said blinking in disbelief.

"No I was just looking for a good fight and I just so happened to take yours." I said. Me? Save her? She must have hit her head when she passed out. I'm not saving anybody but my damned self.

"What's your name?" she asked.

""Grimmjow." I replied. I still wasn't entirely sure why I was waiting my good time talking to this chick.

"My name is Tatsuki." She said. I didn't say anything; I had nothing else to say to her. "Why are you out here so late?" she asked

"Because I can be." I replied. I removed my hand from my nose that was still bleeding. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and put it up against my face to try and stop the bleeding.

"Isn't your family worried?" she asked.

"Don't have any of that." I said quickly. "What about you, daddy aint worried that his little girl is out so late?" I asked

"I live alone." She said. "And despite what you think I'm not helpless I can take care of myself." When she said that I could see the fire in her eyes; she was a feisty one.

"You really seemed that way when you were crying and running past me." I said to her.

I stuck her hand out and shoved my arm up making me move the hand that was pressed against my throbbing nose. I winced in pain biting back the instinct to knock this girl unconscious.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here with you." I said before turning and walking in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Anywhere that you aren't," I said as I continued to walk away.

"You don't have anywhere to stay do you?" she asked. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"No I don't but that has nothing to do with you." I said before turning to walk away again.

"You could come to my place." She said quickly almost too quickly like she was expecting me to say no but she still wanted to offer her charity because she felt sorry for me.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I asked.

"Well I do kind of owe you for beating those guys and punching you in the face. It gets really cold out here you know" she babbled. "The least I could do is let you crash on my couch for the night." She added

I stood there and thought about it. The way I see it I had three options. I could go back to Urahara's shop and put up with that loud mouthed little kid, I could crash on this girl's sofa, or I could sleep up in a tree somewhere. There was no way I was going back to that shop and a sofa did sound a lot better that a tree branch.

"Fine." I said to her.

****Another Note****

I know that moving Grimmjow into her house in the first chapter is a little fast but the pace of the story should even itself out once I get to the second chapter which should be posted sometime this week maybe even tomorrow depending on how eventful my weekend is


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tatsuki Arisawa

He followed behind me silently as I led him up the stairs to my apartment. He must not be much of a talker; he hasn't said a word the whole way here. When I opened the door and turned on the light I could hear the familiar sound of scratching against the bathroom door.

"shit." I said out loud as I rushed over to the bathroom door. Hopefully lily clawed halfway through like she did in the last apartment, explaining that to the landlord was hard enough considering we weren't supposed to have animals there. Lily walked out of the bathroom and brushed against my legs before walking into the living room.

"What the hell is that?" Grimmjow asked as he eyed lily, who paid him no mind as she headed to her favorite spot in the whole house the windowsill.

"It's a cat genius." I said. I went under the sink and grabbed the first aid kit, and then I went to the kitchen and grabbed some ice and a bottle of water. "Follow me." I said as I walked past him to the sofa.

He sat down on the farthest cushion away from me. I scooted to the middle of the couch and opened the first aid kit on my lap. "Let me see your nose." I said to him.

"no." he replied. "You've done enough okay just leave me alone." He said.

"Let me see it; it could be broken I hit you pretty hard." I said. He huffed then moved his hand from his face, just like I thought it was broken.

"great." I said to myself.

"What is it broken?" He asked as he tried to look down at his nose.

"Yeah I'll have to put it back in place." I said.

"No way! Don't fucking touch me." He said as he turned away from me on the couch.

"Stop acting like a baby, we can just leave it like that." I said.

"I'm not letting you touch me. You're the reason it's broke in the first place" He said as he started to get up. I grabbed him by his shirt and forced him down on the couch.

"You better let me go." He said through his teeth as he glared at me. His eyes were so cold; I was almost scared to move. He grabbed my hand his both of his, but before he could move me I grabbed the bridge of his nose and shifted it quietly back into place before I back away from him fearing for my life.

"What the hell!" I screamed grabbed his face again. He didn't try to kill me like I thought he would, he was more worried about his face. I went back over to the first aid kid and grabbed some cleaning pads for the blood on his face.

"This is going to sting a little." I said before a whipped some blood away from his face revealing a cut on his check that I had not seen before. He pulled back and screamed again.

"Are you trying to kill me!" he yelled.

"No but I will if you wake the damned neighbors now shut the hell up before I get in trouble." I said to him.

"Do you have any idea who you talking to?" he asked. It almost sounded like a threat.

"I'm talking to you, now if you don't want me to rearrange the look of your nose again you should shut up and listen to what the hell I'm telling you to do." I said glaring back into his eyes. He sat back on the couch smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You got some fire in you huh?" was all he said before I whipped over the cut with the alcohol pad thus shutting him up.

When I was done cleaning his face and putting bandages on the cuts I close the first aid kis and started to pick up the trash and bloody tissues. I didn't know what to do about his nose so I just put a Band-Aid on it. I handed him the ice pack and told him to ice his face so that it doesn't swell. I tried to give him some medicine but he said he didn't want it. I left it on the coffee table just in case he changed his mind.

I went to my room and grabbed the extra blanket and a pillow from me bed. I put then on the arm of the couch before going to my room for the night. I looked over at the clock; it was already 11:30. I was tired; I can take a shower in the morning. I went over to my bed and laid face down on my pillow. I wasn't even thinking about the fact that there was a man I barely knew sitting in my living room. He wouldn't dare come in here after everything we just went through to clean those three small cuts on his face, but just to be safe I got up and locked my bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I forgot to put a disclaimer up on the other chapter but anyway I do not own bleach or any of their characters

**Author's note:**

Please leave reviews and comments

**Chapter 3**

**Tatsuki Arisawa**

When I woke up the next morning the house was silent like it always was. I unlocked my door and walked out of my room slowly. I could hear soft snoring coming from the couch that told me that Grimmjow was still asleep. I went back into my room and grabbed the things I need for my shower then I went to the bathroom.

When I finished my shower and came back out he was still sleeping. I went over to the microwave and checked the time; it was 9:30. I guess I woke up early. I grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, spoon, and the milk and sat down at the small dining table that I had in my apartment. I was almost done with my cereal before Grimmjow finally woke up. I heard him yawn before he stood from the couch and stretch his whole body in just one movement.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he came towards me. I hadn't realized that I had been staring until then. It wasn't my fault he didn't have a shirt on.

"nothing." I replied. "I'm just trying to figure out why you scrawny ass doesn't have a shirt on.

"Scrawny?" he repeated like he didn't know what the word meant. I could tell by the look on his face that I had offended him. He walked over to the table and grabbed the box of cereal. He eyed it strangely as he turned the box at about 5 different angles to get a good look at it.

"It's cereal." I said to him. He just looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about. "You eat it, its food." He said nothing he just gave me the same blank faced look. I rolled my eyes as I stood from the table and went to the kitchen to get another bowl and spoon. I fixed him a bowl and stood back. At first he looked like he didn't like it but he ate all of it."

"Full?" I asked as I grabbed the box from the table to put it away. He didn't answer he just looked away from me. _What's wrong with guy? Hasn't anyone taught him any manners? I let him sleep in my house and a fed him the least he could do is talk to me._

"hey." He said finally. "Could you show me where I can get some new cloths?" He said as if he didn't want to talk to me but he had no choice. "I only had one shirt and now it's covered in blood."

"Yeah I can take you to the mall and get you something." I said. "I just need to get dressed." I went to my room and grabbed a plain blue t-shirt and some knee length shorts. I ran a brush through my hair quickly before I slipped on some flip flops and walked out of my room. Grimmjow was still sitting in the same place that I had left him

"You ready?" I asked.

"yeah." He replied bitterly before standing from the chair.

The walked to the store was a silent one. Well it started off silent until Grimmjow decided that he was going to take a little boy's balloon from him.

"Give that back." I said to him sternly.

"Calm down." he replied. I snatched the balloon from his hands and handed it back to the crying little boy.

"I'm so sorry." I said to the boy's mother. She didn't answer she just turned her nose up at me and walked away.

"Are you crazy?" I asked as I whipped around to look Grimmjow in the face.

"I just wanted to look at it." He looked away and folded his arms over his chest

"Just come one and don't touch anything else." I turned and continued to walk in the direction of the mall. I looked back just in time to catch Grimmjow walked away from me again. _This guy is gonna be the death of me. _

"You can't keep walking away whenever you feel like it, you're gonna get lost." I said as I walked over to where he was standing. This must have been where that boy got the balloon from. Two street performers where standing outside a candy shop dressed as clowns entertain little kids. One was handing out balloon animal and the other was spinning cotton candy.

I watch him as he looked silently at the cotton candy machine as the clown spun the candy into large balls and handed them to the children who were crowded around her.

"What's that?" he asked without looking at me.

"It's cotton candy." I said. "Do you want some?"

"What do you do with it?" he asked

"You eat it." I replied. He said nothing; he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I stepped forward and ordered some. I handed the woman a dollar and she gave me a big bag of blue cotton candy. I reached inside and ripped a piece off. "here." I said handing him the small piece.

He put it in his mouth and his eyes grew wide. He stuck his tongue back out; it was completely blue now. I tried my hardest to hold in my laughter but I could help it. The look on his face was downright adorable. _Adorable? Did I just say that? _

We continued to walk until we got to the mall. When we reached the mall I let him lead the way. He walked into a store and started looking around. I walked over to the counter and stood against it as I watched Grimmjow walk around the store and grab this that he wanted.

"Is that your boyfriend?" asked a voice from the other side of the counter. I looked back and standing there was an extremely young looking boy. He looked to be about my age but I didn't recognize him from anywhere. He was standing on the other side on the counter with two hangers in each hand.

"No he isn't, he's just a friend." I replied as I took another piece of cotton candy from the bag and popped it into my mouth

"Can I have him then?" the boy asked. I looked back at him again with a smile this time. "if you want him. I replied as we both started to laugh at the idea of the two of them together.

Our laughter stopped as Grimmjow walked over to the counter with the things he wanted to buy. I didn't bring enough money for all this stuff. Before I could reach into my wallet Grimmjow was already paying for everything_. Where'd he get that from? I thought he was homeless._

Just because I don't have a place to stay doesn't mean I don't have a job. So stop looking at me like that." He said as the boy behind the counter handed him the bag and the receipt.

"I wasn't even looking at you, I was staring into space…deep in thought." I said. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red. It was obvious I was lying and only further embarrassing myself. He gave me a look that told me to stop trying because no matter what I said he wasn't going to believe me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the store with him following close behind me.

I said nothing as I walked quickly down the street. I was trying to make it home as quickly as possible it was hot as hell outside. I pulled the last piece of cotton candy from the bag and put it in my mouth. My mouth started to tingle as I bit down on the dissolving piece of candy. _That's it no more candy for me. _

I was overjoyed as I walked into my apartment and felt the cool air of the air conditioner hit my face as I walked through the door. I threw myself down on the sofa and kicked my shoes off. I was so comfortable it was ridicules then Grimmjow just had to come and ruin my mood. He walked over and slapped my feet off the couch and took a seat where my feet had been. I rolled my eyes at him before readjusted my positioning and placed my feet on the small table that sat in front of the couch.

I wasn't about to let him ruin the rest of my Saturday. Next week was my last week before summer break and I had an exam on every day of the week. I need to relax to ready myself for the week ahead but of course Grimmjow has other plans

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

This is almost as boring as staying at Urahara's shop. I know I didn't have to stay but it's hotter than death outside no way I was about to leave now. I sat on the sofa quietly and stared past the TV. Tatsuki was watching to stupid lovey dovey movie_. This movie is so dumb. _

"Why the hell is everybody crying, what the fuck is so sad about a wedding?" I asked pointing at the TV. Tatsuki looked over at me like she didn't want to answer my question. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"They are crying because they're happy not because they're sad." She replied in a slightly aggravated tone.

"That's stupid, if they're then they shouldn't be crying." I complained.

I heard her sigh and I looked over at her again. She was getting made I could tell. If I make her made enough her face turns red and she squints her eyes so tightly that her eyes look closed. It's so fun to poke fun at her because she gets mad so quickly. She reminds me a lot of kurosaki only a lot cuter. _Did I just call her cute? What am I thinking; I don't have any interests in this weak little human girl._

"Fine then; find something else to watch." She said handed me the remote she didn't really hand it to me, more like she jagged me in my stomach with it. I snatched the remote from her hand and started switching through the channels. When I finally found something better I turned the volume up and put the remote down on the table. I didn't know what the name was but I guessed it was some kind of scary movie or something. As soon as I flipped to the channel there was blood splattering and limps being ripped off, now this is true entertainment.

"Eww this is disgusting." Tatsuki said as he rose from the couch and walked away. She went into her room and closed the door. She opened the door again and headed to the bathroom. I quickly became bored again after a couple of minutes. I stood from the sofa and stared looking around the house. There were a lot of things here that you wouldn't think would be in a girl's apartment Like sports trophies and boxing gloves_. Maybe this girl was cooler than I thought. _

I had succeeded in looking at everything in the living room; the only other room in the apartment that I hadn't seen has been virtually off limits to me since I got here. The room was a complete mystery to me. I had to see it. I walked over to the door and twisted the door knob. It was unlocked this time. I opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was pretty big compared to the rest of the apartment. The wall were simple and white, there were a couple of small pictures hanging on the walls around the room. On the wall directly across from the door where two windows with a king sized bed positioned in the middle of them; next to the bed on the right was a nightstand with a small lamp on top of it. On the wall adjacent to the door there was another door which led to the closet. On the same wall as the door stood a dressed with a large mirror directly across from the foot of bed.

The room was a lot more girly than I expected. The furniture was black but the bed sheets and curtains where a medium purple color. Her covered on her bed where covered in black polka dots and there were more pillows on the bed than anything else. Lined up on the dresser where numerous pictures of Tatsuki when she was younger. I grabbed one of the drawers on the dresser and opened it. It was filled with a punch of thin lacey pieces of fabric.

"What the hell are these things?" I asked aloud as I grabbed one of them and held it up in the air to look at it. They must be something girl use, but what for.

"What…the fuck… are you doing?" asked Tatsuki's voice. I turned around and she was standing in the doorway. Her hair was still wet from her shower. She was making her mad face again only this time she looked ten times more dangerous.

"I was just looking." I said.

"Put those back and get the hell out of my room." she hissed. I rolled my eyes before throwing the little piece of fabric back in the drawer and walking past her out the door. She cursed under her breath slammed the door behind me. I just smiled and walked back over to the couch. Seeing her mad is so funny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own bleach

**Chapter 4**

**Tatsuki**

**Last Day of School**

I yawned into my hand as i walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. The last class before the summer and it seemed to last forever. I quickly made my way to the courtyard in front of the school to find Orihime before I went to work. I was glad that this year was over and next fall I would start university.

"Hey Tatsuki!" I heard Orihime say. I turned to see her running up to my with the same bright smile she always wore.

"Hey Orihime," I replied as I turned my whole body to her giving her my full attention. She pulled my into a hug smashing her chest against mine making it hard for me to breath. She released me and took a step back.

"Hey, I was thinking about going to the fair that opening tonight, do you want to come." She asked. I don't know why she asking; I would never miss an opportunity to hang out with my best girl-friend. I just wish that hanging out with her didn't mean having to deal with Ichigo and his attitude the whole time.

"Sure I would love to come." I replied.

"Yo Tatsuki," Called a voice that I didn't want to hear, especially not here; I tuned to see Grimmjow walking up to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you here? I told you to stay home/" I said to him as he walked up to the both of us. He wasn't paying attention to what I was saying; he was staring past me to Orihime. I looked back at the look of shock and fear on her face, she looked scared. "Hey are you okay?" I asked her.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" asked another voice I loathed. Ichigo walked over to us and stood behind Orihime. He placed a hand on her should and she relaxed. Grimmjow's whole energy changed when Ichigo walked over, I didn't like the feeling at all.

"None of your damned business," Grimmjow hissed in replied. Ichigo's expression was unmoved as he started back at Grimmjow.

"Do you know each other?" I asked. I was standing in between the two of them watching as they stared daggers at each other.

"Better than you know Tatsuki." Ichigo said as he stepped around me to get in Grimmjow's face. "You better get out of here before something bad happens to you." He threatened. Something about the way he was talking to Grimmjow didn't sit right with me, maybe it was just my maternal instinct kicking in. I stepped in between the two boys and looked Ichigo right in the eyes.

"hey." I barked into his face. "Don't talk to him like that." I said as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing?" Orihime asked from her position behind Ichigo. I didn't answer I just stood there watching Ichigo's surprised expression.

"What are you protecting this jerk for?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll show you a jerk." Grimmjow challenged before he tried to step around me to get to Ichigo. I took my hands from my hip and stuck them straight out to the side stopping him from walking around me.

"I told you to stop talking to him like that." I repeated. I could feel my blood rising as Ichigo stared back at me indifferently. He looked from me to Grimmjow then back to me.

"Look I don't know what he's been telling you Tatsuki but he isn't what you think." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's not a nice person." Orihime said finally speaking up again.

"I never pretended to be." Grimmjow said

"And there's your proof, you don't need to be hanging around with someone like him Tatsuki." Ichigo said cutting his eyes at Grimmjow before looking me in the face.

"Since when are you in charge of who I associate myself with?" I asked coldly, it was taking every ounce of my self-control to not punch him right in the face. Where does he get off treating me like I'm his child or something? I never asked him to look out for me neither do I need him to; I can handle myself.

"Look I'm not trying to run your life; I just don't want you to get hurt if he doesn't something stupid." I chigo said calmly, his eyes softened as he looked down at me. No way in hell he was gonna pull that shit on me. Orihime might fall for that sad puppy dog look but I'm not. He has no right to tell me who I can and can't be around. My parents died a long time ago and I don't remember asking him to be a surrogate.

"I'm a big girl Ichigo; I don't need you to protect me."

"Will you stop being so hard headed and listen to me?" he shot back, I could see the anger rising in his eyes as he stared down at me. he was starting to lose his temper and so was i.

"No I won't ." I said to him. "You're my friend not my family, what I do in my personal time and who I spend it with is none business of yours." I turned and grabbed Grimmjow by the hand and pulling him away from the school.

"Do you still want to come to the fair tomorrow night?" Orihime asked through the phone. He voice was very reserved like she expected me to yell at her for asking.

"sure." I replied. I listen to her sigh into the phone; it was defiantly I sigh of relief. "But only if you let me bring Grimmjow along." I added. Grimmjow looked over at me then quickly turned his attention back to the TV. The only real reason I wanted to bring him along is because I knew Ichigo was coming. It would surely piss him off to see Grimmjow there will me and that sure to be fun to watch.

"Sure I don't see why not." She didn't sound too sure of her answer but she had already given it to me so it didn't matter. We said our goodbye and then I hung up the phone.

"And just where do you plan on taking me?" Grimmjow asked not looking away from the TV.

"To the summer fair," I replied.

"What the hell is a fair?" he asked

"You'll see when we get there, now give me the remote, your time is up it's my turn to have the TV." I said. Over the past couple of days we had effectively worked out a schedule in regards to what we watched on TV. We each had an hour to watch whatever we wanted without the other complaining. When the hour was up we switched and it was the other person's turn. He handed me the remote and I started flipping through the channels until I found something good to watch.

"What's this?" Grimmjow asked as he stared at the TV screen.

"The notebook," I replied not looking away from the TV.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"Look I'm not about to waist the whole movie sitting here telling everything about it like it did yesterday, just watch the damned movie!" I said to him. I didn't mean to yell but he was not about to ruin my TV time twice in two days he was either gonna sit here and be quiet or he was gonna get the hell out so I could watch TV in peace.

"Fine." He folded his arms into his chest and sat back on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not won bleach**

**Chapter 5**

**The Fair: Tatsuki**

"Will you hurry up? We don't have all day for you to get ready." I said to Grimmjow; he was sitting next to me with his feet up on the coffee table watching TV.

"What's wrong with the cloths I have on?" He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, sure it was comfortable but he can't go anywhere in that.

"You need to put on a real outfit." I said. I was already dressed and ready to go, the only thing I was waiting on was him.

"Fine," He huffed before standing from the couch and walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

"And don't forget to put underwear on." I yelled to him. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time you wore jeans and no boxers."

"I told you to never bring that up again." He said before closing the bathroom door a lot harder than was necessary. I turned my attention back to the tv and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. After some time I heard the bathroom door opened again and he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

"Which way do these things go?" he asked holding a pair of light blue boxers in his hands.

"The hole goes in the front." I said still not looking away from the TV. I'm glad I wasn't looking at him; I heard the sound of his damp towel hitting the floor along with the rustle o fabric as he pulled the boxers on.

"You could have done that in the bathroom you know." I said to him.

"You act like you've never seen a naked man before." He said as he walked away to finish getting dressed.

_I haven't. _I didn't say anything to him as I stood form the couch and walked over to the from door. I grabbed my keys and some money and shoved them into my pockets. I looked over at the clock; if we left now we would only be a couple minutes late.

"You ready to go?" I asked as I slipped my shoes onto my feet.

"Yeah." He replied simply.

Tatsuki

When we got to the front gate Orihime was standing there waiting for me. Ichigo was standing next to her looking around; I just knew he was going to be here. When he saw Grimmjow and I his once calm expression changed almost immediately. Orihime grabbed his hand and his attention as we walked up to the both of them.

"What's he doing here?" Ichigo asked bitterly.

"I'm obviously not here to see you." Grimmjow spat back with just as much attitude.

"Don't fight; we're here to have fun." I said to the both of them, they both rolled their eyes and looked away from me.

"Well let's go guy, I already brought us bracelets." Orihime said as she handed each of us a bright green paper wristband that would allow us access to every ride without having to buy ride tickets.

"What is this?" Grimmjow asked as he held the wristband in his hand and look it over.

"Give me your wrist." I said as I took the bracelet from his hand, I removed the paper that covered the sticky adhesive on the bracelet. I wrapped it around his wrist and secured it with the sticky part.

"Why do I have to wear this?" I asked as he brought is wrist to his face and looked at the wristband.

"So you can get on the rides.' I replied as I walked through the front gate. I kept my hands in my pockets as I walked behind Orihime and Ichigo. They were being all mushy and acting like a couple. It was gross, how could she like a guy like Ichigo. Sure he wasn't a bad person but he had a habit of being a bit of an asshole whenever he got angry.

"This doesn't look like fun." Grimmjow complained as we made our way through the crowd of people. I watched the faces in the crowd as they watched him walk. Maybe it was his hair or the very threatening aurora he but these people looked like they were scared of him. I kept myself close to him just in case I would have to do some damage control. With so many kids around there was destined to be a problem.

"Can you be a little more patient; we haven't even gotten on any rides yet." I said to him.

"No I can't." He replied bluntly.

There was a loud scream from our left, his attention quickly shifted from me to the source of the scream. He stood and watched as a young girl screamed her lungs out on a ride. It was one of the big drop rides that shoots you into the air and drops you back down again. There was a huge lighted sign at the top that read dare devil drop.

"Let's get on that." Grimmjow said. Leave it to him to want to get on one of the biggest rides there first.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Why, you scared?" he challenged. He looked back at me with a smug grin; I don't know who the hell he thinks he is. I know he isn't trying to make me look like a wimp in front of all these people. "If you're scared we can ride something slower."

"I'm not scared." I replied almost screaming. I folded my arms over my chest and walked over to the line with him following close behind me. I'll show him scared.

"Don't shake so hard, you'll lose your skin." Grimmjow said as he watched the ride operator check our harnesses before returning to his place by the controls. I hadn't notice that I had been shaking so hard. I wasn't scared of heights or anything; the falling is what I don't like. I shot a looked at Grimmjow who was obviously amused at my discomfort.

"I'm not shaking, if you think I'm scared I'm no-" the ride started without any warning, no countdown no nothing. We were sent straight up into the air and in the next second we were speeding back down towards the earth. All I could hear was Grimmjow's laughter; he was laughing at me. The ride had caught me off guard so I really don't think my face was the prettiest at this point.

"That isn't funny." I said as I fumbled with the buckles on my harness trying to free myself. He grabbed the belt and in one motion undid the harness and lifted the shoulder restrains up so I could get off.

"Yes it was, you should have seen your safe." We exited the ride platform and went back over to where Ichigo and Orihime were standing.

"Tatsuki are you okay?" Orihime asked as we walked over to them.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said to her. I most defiantly am not fine I was so mad at Grimmjow for laughing at me like that.

"Come on." Grimmjow said cutting our conversation short as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away from them.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want to ride that." He said pointing to another ride. The sign on this one said the ring of fire. It was a roller coaster type ride that swung the car back and for the inside a large loop. The ride was decorated in flames and red lights.

"It's a good thing I didn't eat before we came." I said to myself as Grimmjow pulled me over to the ride.

After riding every ride that was fast and scary looking we took a break to get something to eat. The sun was setting quickly over the horizon and it was quickly becoming dark. I sat at the wooden lunch table with a large funnel cake in front of me. I occasionally ripped a piece of and handed it to Grimmjow.

"Hey how about we play some games." Orihime suggested as we walked to the trash can to throw our trash away.

"I think that's a good idea." I said as threw my paper plate into the trash.

We spent the next couple of minutes walking from booth to booth losing at everything we tried. Ichigo had managed to win Orihime a goldfish only to have it die five minutes later. After another round of games he won her a stuffed animal that looked a lot like the deceased goldfish.

"Step right up and test your strength." Said one of the game operators as he walked around in a large circle made by a crowd of people that was standing around him; he was wearing what looked like a fake mustache and a striped white and red vest. He looked like some kind of circus performer.

"What's this?" Grimmjow asked

"The strength test," I replied. "A complete rip off." I added remembering the time when I had tried and the ball barley moved; the hammer was so light that even if you swung as hard as you could it would never reach the top.

"How do you play?" He asked.

"You use the hammer to hit the lever and it moves that ball. If you can make the ball touch the bell then you get a prize." I said.

"That's right young man." Said the operator who was obviously listening to our conversation. "If you can ring the bell once you get one of the stuffed animals here, if you can ring it twice then you get 2 hundred dollars."

"Easy." Grimmjow said with a confident smile.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself there; some of the strongest guys I've ever seen couldn't even get it to the top once." Said the operator.

"I bet I could do it." He replied looking up at the game.

"I tell you what, this is only because I like the way you act, if you get the bell to the top three times in a row then I'll double the cash prize. You walk away with a nice stuffed animal for your lady and 4 hundred dollars for yourself." he said with a knowing smile. It was a trick. He knew that there was no way Grimmjow was gonna to be able to get the ball to the top three times in a row.

"Alright." Grimmjow said as he stepped forward into the circle of people who were standing around watching people try and fail at the game.

"So folks, this guy thinks he can ring the bell three times in a row," said the operator to the crowd of on lookers, some laughed while others yelled out that he was weak and would never be able to do it. Grimmjow raised his hand and gave them all the finger as he took hold of the hammer with is other hand.

He held the hammer on his shoulder as he eyed the level and the ball. He adjusted his stance and made himself comfortable. With one hand he swung the hammer down so fast that I almost lost sight of it. The ball shot straight to the bell and collided with a loud ring.

"That's one." Grimmjow said as he returned to his previous position and flashed a cocky smile at the game operator. "Only two more to go," He said swinging the hammer down once more; the bell rang loudly over us. "Make that one." He said as he looked over to the operator again.

"Wait." He said. the operator reached behind the game a grabbed a lighter hammer. You could tell it was lighter because it was a lot smaller than the first one. Grimmjow didn't even look phased as he held the lighter hammer in his hands. He switched it from one to the other getting a feel for the weight in his hands. He smiled and repeated the motions that he had done twice before. There was silence as the ball shot up again and crashed against the bell so hard that a small dent was made in the side.

Grimmjow walked over to the man and handed him the hammer. The operator gave a loud sigh as he handed him the money and walked him over to where the stuffed animals where sitting on a make shift shelf.

"I want the purple one." He said pointing to a large purple tiger with light blue stripes. He walked over to me and placed the stuffed animal in my arms.

"here." He said. "You like this color right?" he asked trying to make it seem like he didn't care much.

"yeah." I replied, "Thanks."

We continued to walk around the fair playing more games. I wasn't really successful in winning anything but I already had a prize so I wasn't really mad. Grimmjow on the other hand had no trouble; he won almost every game a played.

"And we have a winner!" screamed the woman behind the counter.

"But mom I tried so hard." Said a little girl that was standing next to me; she had tried the game before Grimmjow and failed miserably.

"Don't worry honey well get you a stuffed frog from somewhere else." Said her mother as she patted the girl on the shoulder and wiped tears away from her face.

"But I really wanted that one." She said as she wiped tears from her face with the back of her sleeve.

I saw Grimmjow turn and say something to the woman behind the counter, I was paying more attention to the little girl than I was to him. The woman behind the counter hand him his prize and he walked over to me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"yeah." He replied. Without another word he walked over to the girl and her mother. "Here" He said holding the small stuffed frog out to the little girl. She was silent at first, she only looked at him. She smiled and took the toy from Grimmjow's hands.

"Thank you mister," She said as she turned to her mother smiling.

"You're so nice." He mother said as she walked away with the happy little girl.

"ugh." Was all he said in response to her comment. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked back over to me. "Let's go, its late." he said as he walked past me. I said nothing I just smiled to myself and followed behind him. So there was a nice guy behind that concrete wall he uses to hold his feelings back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kisuke**

"This isn't good; no not good at all." Kisuke said as he looked across the table at Ichigo. "If what you said is true then I'll simply have to remake his gigai the next time he's here, the one he has is starting to wear down."

"What do you mean wear down?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Expecting a better explanation than the one the Kisuke had just given.

"Well you see a gigai to Grimmjow is a lot like a pair of pants to you. The longer you wear them the more worn they get. Eventually they get so worn that they start to rip and holes start to form." I replied.

"Holes?" he asked.

"Well not physical holes they're more like spiritual holes. The barrier around the gigai holding his spiritual pressure at bay is starting to become weak and it's started to emit small burst of strength like the one the he experienced at the fair If we don't get him changed into another before the barrier completely wear off then he might seriously injure someone." I said thinking aloud to myself.

"All the more reason to bring him here and lock him up," Ichigo said bitterly. Urahara didn't pay him much attention he was focused on the notepad in front of him. He looked back and forth from Ichigo to the notepad and he sketched pictures of that the new gigai was going to look like.

"Maybe I'll make him a little shorter; he might look less intimidating that way." Kisuke said aloud to himself as he scribbled the idea down on the notepad.

"Are you listening to me?" Ichigo asked nearly screaming down at the old man. Kisuke looked up at him smiling a little.

"We don't have to rush. Making a gigai takes time." He said.

"I don't mean for that. We should keep Grimmjow here; lock him up and keep him away from everyone." Ichigo said Urahara only smiled. He can be very hard headed at time. Many times his mental density keeps him from seeing the big picture.

"What are you laughing about?" Ichigo asked.

"Why are you so worried about the girl?" he asked. "She's been handling herself just fine over the past month." I said.

"Yeah I know but I'm not gonna sit here and let him hurt one of my friends right in front of me." Ichigo replied. He stood from his seat and started pacing the floor.

"You should have stayed the last him he was here to work, you would have been surprised" Kisuke said.

"By what?" Ichigo asked.

"Even though he doesn't admit it he's been quiet changed by Tatsuki. He's still his old self but you can tell that something else is there."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"When he's around here, you might not be able to feel it but I can. He's protecting her; like a lion does its mate." Kisuke said as he placed the pencil down on the table next to the notepad.

"Mate?" Ichigo repeated in a disgusted voice

"That isn't what I was implying Ichigo. I was talking about the way he acts when they're in the same room together. Even though you aren't that good at reading a person's body language you might be able to sense it." I said

"I still don't get what you're trying to say." Ichigo relied.

"When she's in the room he doesn't say a word. He stays behind her and watches her intently. When she moves he moves. It's like they acting as one. Consciously two different beings but sub consciously connected to a truly deep level that neither of us will ever be able to understand. He cares for her even though he wouldn't admit it out loud it obvious."

"So what are you saying?" Ichigo asked.

"I think Grimmjow is starting to fall for Ms. Tatsuki and she probably has some feeling for him as well" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

Tatsuki

I was sitting on the couch listening to Grimmjow sneeze his brain out. I really don't know how he got sick because he almost never leaves the house. He was making it extremely hard to watch TV with him being so dramatic about everything. You would swear he died a little every time he sneezed.

"Cover your mouth when you sneeze, I don't wanna get sick." I said to him as I leaned away from him and covered my mouth and nose with my hand.

"Shut up!" he whined. The only thing worse than a regular Grimmjow was a sick one; all he did was whine like he had never been sick before. He leaned his head against the arm of the couch and took a deep breath through his nose which was nearly impossible because he was so congested.

"Don't catch an attitude with me because you caught a cold." I said flipping through the channels of the TV. I heard him mumble something then he turned away from me. I heard him groan and I looked over at him.

He looked miserable, his nose was red and his eyes were watery and full of tears. His cough sounded horrible; like at any second his lung was going to pop out of his throat. He was sitting with his head leaned against the arm of the couch and his arms wrapped around the pillow that he used to sleep with. I guess I should give him some medicine before he kills over. I got up from the couch stepping over his legs to make my way to the bathroom. I went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed com cough syrup; I think it would be safer to have him drink this instead of trying to swallow a pill. I grabbed a spoon from the kitchen then went back over to the couch.

"What's that stuff?" he asked in a whinny baby voice.

"medicine." I replied as I removed the cap form the bottle and poured a little on the spoon.

"I don't want that." He whined as he leaned away from me and covered his mouth.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better." I said as I held the spoon inn front of his face. He clapped both hands over his mouth and shook his head.

"no." he said into his hands.

"Will you just take the damn medicine?" I said. I was really starting to get angry.

"I don't want that, it looks grows." He whined. I am not about to put up with this all night, if he doesn't take this medicine now I'm gonna force it down his throat.

"You know what, I'm sorry." I said to him.

"For what?" he asked not moving his hands away from his face.

"This." I replied as I reached out and grabbed the skin on the back of his arm. I pinched and twisted his skin as hard as I could until he removed his hand from his mouth and let out a scream. "ow! Let me go." He screamed. I shoved the spoonful of medicine into his open mouth. I removed the now empty spoon before I covered his mouth with my hand.

"swallow." I hissed. I didn't remove my hand until I was sure that he had swallowed all of the medicine. I removed my hand and then sat back on the couch.

"What the hell was all that for?" he asked. I kind of felt sorry for him now; he really sounded like he was hurt. "You didn't have to do that." He whined as he grabbed the back of his arm."

"I had to get you to take the medicine somehow." I replied dimply.

He groaned again and laid his head back on the pillow. I looked over at the clock and checked the time; it was way past time for me to go to bed. I stood from the sofa and started towards my room.

"Where are you going?' Grimmjow asked.

"I'm going to bed." I replied as I opened the door to my room.

"Your just gonna leave me here by myself?" he asked. Why has he acting like this all of a sudden; is it just because he doped up on cough medicine.

"Yeah I am, just like I do every other night." I said before stepping into my room. "If you need something just come and ask." I added before closing the door behind me.

I didn't bother turning the light on; I went straight to my bed and got underneath the covers and quickly fell asleep.

I heard my door open about an hour later; I lifted my head and looked around the room. Grimmjow was standing in the doorway with his hand on his head.

"What's the matter?" I asked through the darkness. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him.

"I can't sleep." He whined. What the hell does he want me to do about that?

"Why not?" I asked.

"My head hurts." He said putting his hands on his head. I had already given him cold medicine I don't know if I can give him anything else right now. "Can't I just sit in here?" he asked.

"Why do you want to be in here?" I asked.

"Cause I'm bored." He said whining again. I rolled my eyes and put my head back down on my pillow.

"Fine," I replied before I pulled the covers over my head. I listed to Grimmjow soft footstep as he walked over to my bed and lay on the side of me. I rolled over and looked at him. "I told you that you could sit in here not get in my bed." I said with my voice just above a whisper. I waited in silence for him to give me some smart ass answer but he didn't. The only noise coming from him was the sound of his even heavy breathing.

"Goodnight Grimmjow." I said quietly as I rolled over to face the opposite direction. I felt him snuggle himself closer to me and put his face against my back. I took a deep breath and made myself comfortable before falling back asleep.

I woke up before Grimmjow did; I started to move the covers off myself but I stopped when I felt a pair of arm tighten around me. I had almost forgotten that I had let Grimmjow sleep in here last night. I wanted to move but I was scared that if I did I would wake him up. His breathing was still heavy like he was still struggling to breath out of his nose. Every time he exhaled he made a little whistling noise with his nose.

He loosened his grip and rolled over to face the other direction. I got out of bed slowly then headed to the kitchen make some breakfast. I made him some eggs and poured him a big glass of orange juice. I put the food on the table then went back into the kitchen to make something for myself. She looked up at the sound of Grimmjow dragging his feet against the floor.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked squinting against the light and rubbed his eyes.

"Making breakfast, yours is on the table." I said as I pointed to the plate of eggs and toast that was sitting on the table.

"thanks." He said simply before sitting down at the table to eat. _Wait, did he just say thank you!? _I looked back at him as he inhaled the food I had but out for him to eat. He was done eating before I was done cooking food for myself.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. He looked over to me then back down to the table.

"I feel…..fine." he replied. He stood from the table and walked over to the door. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going down to Urahara's today, I'll be back in the couple hours." he said as he walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. Sure he said he was fine but he looked really weirded out by something.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Grimmjow**

I held my hand to my stomach as I walked quickly down the side walk to Urahara's shop. I don't really trust the medicine that he gives but he seem like a smart enough man to know what's wrong with my body especially since he made the thing.

"yo old man." I said as I slid the door open and stepped into the small convenience shop.

"The freeloader as back!" Jinta yelled announcing Grimmjow's presence to the rest of the shop residents. I took everything in me to not walk over there and slap the skin off of his face.

"What do you need Grimmjow?" Urahara asked as he slipped into the main store from the back of the shop.

"I need you to change this gigai for me, something's wrong with this one." I said as I walked over to him.

"Alright, right this way." He said as he walked back through the door that he had come out of. I followed behind him silently as he led me to the room all the way in the back of the building where he kept all of his laboratory equipment. "Here you go." He said as he laid the artificial body into my arms.

"thanks." I replied. He walked out of the room and left me to change. I did so a quickly as I could possibly manage. Getting in and out of these things is a lot harder then everyone things.

"You still don't seem happy Grimmjow; what seems to be the problem?" Urahara asked as he looked at me from his spot at the small meeting table in the room where he kept all of his books.

"I thought that the gigai was giving me this weird feeling but I was wrong, I guess it's something else." I said to him as I sat across the table from him. "I keep getting this feeling in my stomach and it won't go away."

"Oh?" Urahara asked. "Describe it to me' I might be able to help you identify what it is." He took hi fan from his pocket and opened it in one swift move. He moved the fan in front of his face almost completely hiding it from me; the only thing I could see was his eyes.

"Well it's like a warm fluttery feeling that I get in the bottom of my stomach; I don't know what it is but I don't like it." I explained. He nodded his head them moved the fan away from his face. He closed the fan and placed it on the table in between us.

"Well I can assure you that nothing is wrong." Urahara said with a friendly smile.

"Then what is it?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"They're called butterflies." He replied simply. "Many people get them when they fall in love."

"Love? I'm not in love." I retorted as I made a face at him.

"I think you might be wrong." Urahara corrected. "Usually a gut feeling like that isn't wrong." He said with a sly smiled as he eyed me from across the table. I don't know what it is about the look he was giving me but he was starting to make me nervous.

"Look I'm not in love and I know it. I don't even know exactly what that is." I leaned my elbow on the table and rested my head in my hand.

"Well then let me explain." Urahara said. There was a small twinkle in his eyes that kind of made me scared about what he was getting ready to say. He stood from his seat and grabbed three very big books from a shelf before turning and dropping them down on the table with a loud boom.

"What are you looking so happy about?" I asked.

"Well as you may already know I haven't a son of my own so I don't really have a person to have this talk with and Jinta refuses to listen when I try to give him advice." Urahara said as he grabbed the book on the top of the stack and started flipping through the pages.

"Advice about what?' I asked.

"Many humans call it the birds and the bees, although I don't know why. There isn't anything about birds or bees involved in this talk." He said as he stopped on the page he wanted and slid the book across the table in front of me.

"Ew! What the fuck is this thing!?" I asked as I eyed the incredibly weird looking thing on the page in front of me. I had never seen anything like it before.

"It's the female reproductive organs; don't tell me you haven't seen one before." He said as he looked across the table at me strangely.

"No, why would I want to see something like this?" I asked.

"Geeze, it seems like I have a lot of explaining to do." He said as he placed his hand on his forehead. Something's deep inside is telling me that whatever he has to say isn't going to be something that I want to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own bleach **

**Chapter 9**

**Grimmjow**

_'When you have a feeling in your gut like that there's nothing wrong with following it to see where it leads.'_ Urahara's words echoed in my mind as I made my way back to Tatsuki's apartment. I was only supposed to be gone an hour but I ended up staying at Urahara's all damn day. He just had to give me a full explanation of everything that happens when…

"eww." I said aloud as I thought of the things that Urahara had described and showed me pictures of. I just hope I never have another conversation like that again.

**Tatsuki**

_Where the hell could he be?_ I thought to myself as I started into the television screen. There wasn't really anything to watch right now and if there was I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. Grimmjow said he was going to be home in a few hours but he's managed to stay gone all damned day. It's well past 8:30 and he hasn't come back yet.

"What the hell are you worried about?" I asked myself as I pulled the little blue blanket around my body and tried my hardest not to worry about whatever it was that Grimmjow was doing. I actually felt kind of dumb for worrying about him. I felt dumb because I knew that wherever he was he wasn't thinking about me at all.

"I'm back." Said a familiar voice as the front door open and closed quickly. I breathed a silent sigh of relief before turning around to face him. I watched as he removed his shoes and walk over the couch. He threw himself down next to me and grabbed the remote.

"I was watching that." I lied. He glanced over at me then quickly returned his attention to the TV.

"Well now you not." He replied in his regular tone before settling on a channel and making himself comfortable.

Sure I was relieved that he was back and that he hadn't gotten himself into trouble but now he was staring to annoy me. It wasn't the regular type of annoyance I got when I was around him; it was something different. Something about him was off putting. His whole persona was off; something in the way he was acting made me nervous.

He wasn't sitting normally; instead of taking up as much space on the couch as possible and not caring about my personal space he was sitting at the far end of the couch carful to not even touch the blanket that was lying on top of my lap. It was like he was trying his hardest to stay away from me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked without looking at him. It was well past dinner time and I had already eaten; I just didn't want him to go in the kitchen and dirty what I had already cleaned.

"No I ate already." He replied without looking at me. I moved the cover from my lap then stood from the couch to go to the kitchen. He may not be hungry but now that I think about it I could really go for some ice cream.

Grimmjow

I kept my eyes on the TV and away from Tatsuki as much as I could possibly manage. I don't want that feeling to come back and it only seemed to whenever I look at her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked quietly.

"No I ate at kisuke's" I lied. I hadn't eaten anything all day and I wasn't in the mood to after what I had seen today. She took the cover from her lap and flung it over the back of the couch before standing and heading in the direction of the kitchen. I turned my face away from her and looked down at the ground.

_'Out of all the nights she chooses to wear no cloths why did it have to be tonight?'_ I thought to myself. The little red shorts she had on stopped right underneath her butt and the clingy white tank top she had on did nothing to hide her chest that seemed to had appeared overnight. She had on a pair of long white socks that stopped right above her knees. She looked like one of those girls that you would see on the front of a sports magazine.

I could hear her shifting things around in the kitchen. I don't know what she was doing but I guess she was trying to find something to eat since I had heard the refrigerator open and close.

"Do you want some ice cream?" She asked from the kitchen.

"no." I replied simply I don't know what ice cream was but I didn't sound like something that I would like. The word ice meant that it was cold and I don't like the way cold things feel against my teeth. It hurts. She walked back into the living room and took her previous seat on the other side of the sofa. I was quiet relieved when she returned the blanket to her lap covers up most of the skin that she was showing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. I only shook my head telling her no; I kept my eyes glued to the TV. "Something has to be wrong; you've been acting funny all day." she said as she moved her position on the couch to face me fully. She stared waiting for my reply as she put a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Shows how much you know, I haven't even been here all day." I replied.

"You know what I mean." She said as she grabbed the remote from my hands and switched the channel back to whatever she was watching. When she reached for the remote her hand touched mine and bingo the feeling was back in full force. This time it was stronger than it had been any other time that it had come to me. I squirmed on the couch then turned away from her.

"No I don't know what you mean now can you give me the remote back?" I asked.

"Will you please just tell me?" she asked as she ate another spoonful of ice cream. "The way you acted this morning told me everything."

So she noticed. I rolled my eyes at her; she's a lot smarter than I had hoped she was. I decided to go against my better judgment and look over at her. This did nothing to help the feeling; it only made it worse. Urahara had called the feeling butterflies but that's way to girly. I prefer to call it the fluttering feeling. I looked down at the bowl of what I think was ice cream.

"What's that?" I asked as I eyed the creamy white substance in the bowl sitting on her lap.

"It's ice cream." She replied. She scooped some up with her spoon and held it out of me. I didn't reply I just looked at it. "Don't just stare at it like it's something foreign; eat it."

I was something foreign and I didn't really like the look of it to be honest. But yet again against my better judgment I opened my mouth and she shoved the spoon in. it was cold just like I thought it was. It made my teeth extremely cold and it was sweet. Way too sweet for my tastes. It was too cold and too sweet; I wanted to spit it out but I didn't want to be rude or mess up her carpet.

"So how does it taste?" she asked.

"Like a spoonful of frozen sugar." I replied as I licked the roof of my mouth with my tongue to get rid of the cold feeling in my mouth. I sat and watched her as I let the cold feeling in my mouth fade slowly.

"You know this is a really good show." She said catching me off guard. "It you want it instead of me you might like it."

_'When you have a feeling in your gut like that there's nothing wrong with following it'_ once again Urahara's words came to me almost telling me what to do. I should follow the feeling I was having, that's why I was having this this feeling and hearing Urahara's advice over and over again. My gut was leading me in a direction and if I was smart I would follow it.

"Well what if I like looking at you more." I challenged not even really knowing where the words had come from. They just popped out of my mouth like I was already thinking them but I didn't have the courage to say them myself. I had caught her off guard; she looked completely surprised. She kept her eyes away from me and planted on the TV screen. "What's the matter, you got nothing to say?" I teased as I leaned closer to her on the couch. She looked over at me and frowned. The looked she gave me would make a weaker man shiver.

"It's not that I have nothing to say. I just don't want to be rude." She replied before turning her attention to the TV again.

"Do ahead and be rude all you want." I said as I leaned even closer. "I like it when you're rude." Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"What up with you tonight?" she asked. "You've been acting funny since you got sick."

"Nothing's wrong I'm just…following my gut." I said. Right now it sounded like my gut had lost its mind but I really didn't care. I was finally following my gut feeling and I had gone too far to turn back now.

"Well whatever your gut is telling you has you in serious danger of you getting your eyebrows smacked off you face." She replied bitterly. She looked like she was seriously about to slap the shit out of me.

"Not really, it's telling me something a lot different." I replied.

"Oh really; what's it telling you?" she asked. Without answering her I reached up and grabbed hold of her chin with my hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. I moved myself closer to her trapping her between myself and the arm of the couch.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm following the feeling." I said as I looked her right in the eye. I pulled her face forward and pressed my lips against hers like I had seen so many other human males do in those movies that Tatsuki was always watching on TV. The feeling of her lips against mine was a lot different than I thought it would be. I pulled my lips away from hers and looked at her. I watched as he cheeks and nose turned bright red.

"Something wrong?" I asked when I realized that she had stopped moving completely. She was just staring at me blankly as I looked back at her. "Did I do it wrong?" I asked. I doubted that I did but maybe I had; after all this was the first time I had done something like this.

"n-no you didn't. I just… wasn't expecting that." She said as she moved away from me.

"Well I guess I did it right then." I said. Almost instantly I felt like everything had returned to normal. The fluttery feeling was gone and quite frankly I was glad that it had disappeared. I was finally able to make myself comfortable. I sprawled out on the couch snatching the remote once more. She stood form the couch quickly and raced to her room practically slamming the door behind her.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" I said to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own bleach**

**Chapter 10**

**Grimmjow**

Ever since last night Tatsuki has been acting all weird; every time I look at her she turns away from me or walks away. Maybe I did something wrong after all.

"I'm going grocery shopping, are you coming?" she asked as she walked out of her room and headed for the door. I've been doing nothing else but going to work and watching TV for the past month and a half. It would be nice to get outside for once. This was the actually the first time she's asked me to go anywhere with her since the fair.

"sure." I replied standing from the couch to search for my shoes. I slipped them on then tucked the shoes laces inside before walking out of the door behind Tatsuki. When we got to the store it was filled with people; I should have just stayed home. I hated being around a big group of humans at once. They're loud and the little ones are obnoxious; not to mention everywhere I got people stare at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked a little kid who was staring wide eyed with his finger in his nose. He didn't reply he just stuck his tongue at me then walked away.

"You can't talk to people's kids like that; what if his mom would have heard you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Then it would have proved that she wasn't deaf." I replied. She rolled her eyes before dropping some boxes into the basket and crossing item off the list with a pen.

"Can we get these?" I asked holding a box of cookies in front of her face.

"Fine." She replied then threw the cookies into the basket. I wanted to make sure her back was turned before I threw two extra boxes in the basket.,

"Take them out." she said without even turning around to look at me. I rolled my eyes but only took one box out. i placed it back on the shelf and walked forward to meet her at the end of the aisle.

When I got to where she was standing I saw that she was on the phone. Great, the only person she talked to was that Orihime girl and every time she talked to her she ended up dragging me along on some friendly outing that the two of them had planned.

"Alright we'll see you there." She said as she removed the phone from her ear and placed it back in her pocket.

"And just where the hell are you trying to drag me this time?" I asked as I grabbed a bag of chips from the shelf and threw it into the basket.

"We're going to dinner." She replied. "With Orihime and Ichigo." She added in quickly thinking I wasn't going to hear her.

"Well you can go by yourself cause there's no way in hell I'm goin." I said to her. She frowned and folded her arms over her chest.

"I already told them that the both of us would be there." She replied.

"And I already told you that I'm not going." I said as I headed down the cereal aisle. I picked up two boxes and put them in the basket.

"I can't go alone; that would make me a third wheel." She said grabbing a box of her own.

"I don't care how it makes you look; I'm not going." I said. there is no way I'm going anywhere to sit down and look at Ichigo's ugly mug for hours while she talks to Orihime about nothing.

"If you come I'll… buy you all the cookies you want." She said. if she wants me to go with her to this dinner she's gonna have to do a hell of a lot better than give me a couple extra boxes of cookies; but I had to admit it was a start

"All of them?" I asked.

"Yes, and in any flavor you want." She said with a smile.

"Fine, but don't think that's all your gonna owe me for this." I said as we headed back to the snack aisle to get the cookies that I wanted.

**Dinner**

**Grimmjow**

This dinner is going exactly like I thought it would; nowhere. Sure Tatsuki is having fun but I'm bored out of my damned mind. I sat in my seat pouring sugar packets onto my plate. I grabbed four more packets and ripped them open before pouring them onto the little mound that was on top of my empty plate. All of us where done eating but we still sitting here.

Ichigo was staring at me from the other side of the table; I didn't pay him any attention though I was just waiting for Tatsuki to shut her damned mouth and let us leave.

"Orihime." Ichigo said finally cutting into their conversation. "They're gonna be closing soon." He said. When I finally looked up from my plate and noticed that we were the only people left in the restaurant.

"Oh your right," She said with a smile. "We should be going then." She stood from her seat and went to pay the bill. _About damned time!_

I walked over to the front door and waited for Tatsuki to walk out. I swear she takes forever to do everything. When she finally walked out we headed home.

After I was done taking a shower I went to my couch and sat down to watch TV. After she spent an hour in the bathroom Tatsuki came out and sat on next to me. There she does again wearing no cloths. She had on another little pair of shorts and a matching shirt. I stared hard into the TV and kept my eyes away from her.

"Grimmjow." She said quietly. I looked over at her for a second before looking back at the TV.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh…nothing." She said. I turned and looked at her again; she was sitting there with her hands in her lap playing with her fingers.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "What the hell you looking so sad for?"

"Nothing, never mind." She said turning her attention back to the TV.

"You got something to say, just say it." I said to her.

"You'll just laugh at me." she said. _Since when does she care about somebody laughin at her?_ I don't know what the hell is up with her but I don't like it when she acts like this.

"No I won't." I lied if it was funny enough I would defiantly laugh. "Odds are I won't care that much to laugh."

"That's the problem; you won't care so why tell you." She said.

"I don't like it when you act like that. Just tell me." I said to her. I turned away from the tv and looked right at her. She looked shy and scared like a little kid.

"I told you it's nothing." She stood from the couch quickly and started to her room. I jumped up quickly and followed closely behind her. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door.

"Oh hell no," I grabbed the doorknob and closed the door. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the problem is." I put my hand on the door and leaned my weight again it trapping her between the door and my body. She turned her face away from my and looked at the ground. I grabbed her face and turned her head up to meet me. "Got dammit stop doin that!"

"I'll stop when you do!" she screamed. She always talking about now he doesn't want me to yell because of her neighbor but she can yell as loud as she wants without getting in trouble.

"What did I do?" I asked

"You're playing with me and it isn't cool." She said nearly screaming again. I almost laughed at the look on her face but I knew she was serious. She looked mad but I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. I kept my eyes on hers as she tried to reach for the doorknob again_. I hate it when she treats me like I'm stupid. _I grabbed her hand and moved it back to her side.

"If you knew anything about me you'd know that I don't like games." I said taking hold of her face with both of my hands, "I wasn't playing with you; I'm very serious about everything that I do."

"Then why'd you do it?" she asked. I could tell she didn't want to look at me but she had no choice I was holding her face in my hands.

"I told you I was following my gut; I didn't think it would cause a problem." I said.

"Well it did; you can't just go around kissing everybody because your guts tell you to." She replied wiggling against my grasp.

"The only person I get this feeling for is you." I said.

"Huh?" she asked eyes incredibly wide.

"You heard me." I said as I reached and arm around her and pulled her close to me. I didn't think it was possible but her eyes got even wider. I bent my head down and caught her lips in another kiss. This time she didn't just sit there like a dead horse. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down closer to her before reaching up to wrap her fingers in my hair. She took a step back and leaned her weight against the door behind her.

The kiss that she was giving me now was a lot different than the one last night. It kind of surprised me when I felt her tongue brush against my lips. I don't exactly know what she was trying to do but my feeling was telling me to follow her lead. As quick as the kiss had come it was over. Tatsuki untangled her fingers from my hair and pulled away from me. Her breath was heavy as she stared back at me.

"It's late; you should go to sleep." I said. I reached around her and opened her bedroom door forgetting that she was leaning her weight against it. She stumbled backwards almost falling on the floor. It's a good thing I was still holding onto her because it I wasn't she would have busted her ass.

"My god, watch your feet." I said pulled her back to her feet. I let her go and she stepped into the room. I turned to head to the sofa; she grabbed me by the back of my shirt stopping me from going anywhere.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh… the couch is kinda small; it can't possibly be comfortable." She babbled.

"It's not but there isn't anywhere else for me to sleep so I got no choice." I said.

"You could sleep in here." She said quietly. "My bed is more than big enough and it's a hell of a lot more comfortable that the couch."

I smiled then followed her into the room closing the door behind me. She crawled into the bed on the right side leaving enough room for me on the left. I got into the bed and made myself comfortable. She was right; her bed was a lot a lot more comfortable than that lumpy ass couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

Twas the night before my first day of my senior year in high school and everyone is asleep expect for me I suddenly got inspired when I woke up at 4 in the morning with no hope of falling be asleep before I had to wake up at 5:45 to get ready for school so I decided to write this chapter and post it for you guys. Enjoy

**Chapter 11**

**Tatsuki**

**2 days later**

"So you gonna cook or what? I'm hungry." Grimmjow complained as he sat at the foot of my bed. I looked up from my book and over to him like he was crazy. After all the things I did today to get him ready to start school with me on Monday he expects me to cook too.

"You know for a grown man; you complain a lot." I said as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I learned a long time ago that there is no use in arguing with someone as stubborn as him. You only end up waist both time and your breath.

"And for a woman you don't spend nearly as much time in the kitchen as you should." He replied bitterly. I walked around the foot of the bed and headed towards the door. When I passed him I took him by the back of the shirt and pulled as hard as I could manage while walking at the same time. He was sitting crossed legs on the bed so he really could do nothing to stop me from pulling him completely off of it. He hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"For being an ass." I replied as I walked out of the room completely.

Aft I made dinner and Grimmjow ate he was a lot quieter. He seemed to be less of a nuisance when he was full rather than hungry,

"What are you reading?" he asked from the same position at the foot of my bed that he had been in earlier.

"A book," I replied bitterly he always chooses the worst times to play curious kitty and ask me a million questions and to ma e matters worse I was at the best part of the book and he was seriously ruining the mood.

"I was just asking a question. You don't have to be a pain in the ass." He said. I looked up from my book chocking back a laugh as I caught the look on his face. Out of all people he thought I was the ass in the situation.

"No, no Grimmjow. I think you have the situation backwards." I said returning my attention to the book I had in my hands. O heard him let out a loud breath almost as if he was trying to tell me that he wasn't amused without saying any words. I ignored him and went back to reading like I was before.

_Scratch. Scratch. Scrath. Scraaaaaatch._ I looked up again and Grimmjow was running his fingernail again my comforter and the noise it was producing was annoying the life out of me. He didn't even look up as he continued to run his fingernails over the top of the comforter.

"Will you stop that?!" I screamed, he had finally succeeded in pushing me over the end. "You ever think that maybe the reason I have an attitude is because you're bothering me when I'm trying to read!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it in his direction. He caught it with ease and laid it down beside him. He reached out with his left hand and grabbed me by the ankle before giving a harsh tug. He didn't pull me hard enough to hurt me just hard enough to move me from my seated position to one where I was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I grabbed the book, which was now closed on the side of me because I had dropped it, and threw it as hard as I could in his direction. He only leaned a little to the left and let the book fly past him to the wall with another loud bang.

"I thought you were reading that?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Well I was until you made me lose the page I was on you dumbass." I said trying to wiggle my ankle away from his grasp. He only tightened hi grip around my ankle as he continued to stare at me. My heart fluttered a little at the look in his eyes; it was the same look he had all those times when he kissed me. It was the same desire filled look that he gave me when he had these so called 'gut feelings'.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" I asked.

"The feeling is back." He said not changing his expression as he moved himself to crawl over to me on the bed. I part of me wanted to scoot away from him but I knew if I did I would only fall to the floor and give him another reason to laugh at me.

"wait." I said the moment before his lips touched mine.

"what?" he asked. His look was still unchanged as he stared back at me.

"What is this feeling?" I asked. Some would say I was trying to buy time but I was genuinely curious as to what this feeling was he was always speaking of and if there really was a feeling at all.

"I told you it's a feeling that I get in my gut." He said.

"That doesn't answer my question." I replied.

"So what will?" he replied finally switching his expression for one of annoyance.

"Describe it to me." I demanded.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he said. "I don't even really know what the feeling is let along how to describe it to you."

"Just tell me what it feels like?" I asked.

"Well it kinda feels like…" his voice trailed as he searched his mind fort the right words of description. I sat patiently and waited for him to speak again. "Well when it starts my chest gets tight; like somebody is squeezing my lungs and my face gets hot. After that I get this feeling in my stomach like I'm about to throw up but I know I'm not. "

"So I make you feel like you're gonna throw up?" I asked almost put off at the way he had describe it. He closed his eyes and shook his head at me.

"No…" he said voice trailing off again. "It's more like a fluttery feeling…like-"

"Butterflies?" I asked cutting him off.

"yeah." He replied in a simple rather shy manner. I can't believe that out of all people I was the one to give HIM butterflies. I mean sure I was ugly but I was a super model either. Grimmjow could have any woman in the world with just a snap of his finger but he claims that I'm the only one he gets this 'feeling' for. I was a surprise really. Nobody had ever told me that I made then nervous or I had given them butterflies. I guess that being as rough as I was all my life prevented me from impacting a boy in such a manner. They all saw me as more of a old sister or a bodyguard than someone that they would want to date, or share kisses with. But here he was right in front of me, or I should say lying on top of me staring down at me with those bright blue eyes.

"You're right." I said out loud without thinking.

"About what?" he replied with a confused look on his face.

"I was being an ass." I replied. I was being an ass because I refused to realize that he was bothering me because he wanted my attention. He wanted to spent time with me but I was pushing him away and treating him like a child that I had to take care of.

"I'm glad you see things my way." he said with a small smirk. He bent down to touch hi lips to mine and for the first time actually kissed him back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Grimmjow**

I hate coming to this place! Everything about it makes my stomach turn. I mean what's so great about a mall anyway; there's whole bunch of kids around, people screaming and talked loud, and on top of that there were even more goofy stares from all the girls I walked past. I stayed close behind Tatsuki and Orihime as they went in and out of stores buys things that they didn't really need. I sighed loudly before pushing my hands into my pockets.

"Grimmjow," Tatsuki said as she stopped in front of me almost making me trip over her. "You don't have to follow us around you know. It's almost lunch so you could head to the food court and get yourself something to eat." She said.

"alright." I said to her as I turned and headed in the direction of the food court.

"I'll meet you there okay." She shouted after me. I nodded and waved my hand telling her that I understood and had heard what she said.

I walked with my hands still in my pockets trying to avoid everyone who was staring at me as I walked alone to the food court. On my way there I passed a small store that was completely empty except for the woman who I guess was working there. She was really tall and looked a lot like Nnotria in a dress. I walked over to the front of the store and looked through the window. There were cases of shiny metal pieces behind glass positioned all around the room. I walked into the store and over to one of the cases.

I looked into the big glass case at the little shiny pieces of metal covered with time white gems.

"Oi what are these?" I asked as I pointed down into the case.

"Those are engagement rings" she said as she glanced down into the case and went back to whatever she was doing before.

"And what do you use then for?" I asked.

"When you love someone you buy them an engagement ring and you give them the ring when you ask them to marry you." She said looking at me as if I was supposed to know that already.

"And what happened after that?" I asked.

"Hopefully you and the person you buy the ring for will be together for a very long time." She said.

"Really? How long?" I asked.

"Forever." She said turning her attention away from the little ring she was looking at and turning to give me her full attention.

"So if I give a girl a ring like this they have to be with me forever?" I asked pointing down into the glass case.

"Only if she accepts your proposal" She replied.

"And how do you make her do that?" I asked. The woman on the other side of the counter laughed a little.

"You can't make her. When you give her the ring you have to ask her to marry you and only if she accepts do you get the chance to be together forever." She said. "Do you want to look at them?"

"I can touch them?" I asked.

"Yeah of course; you can look at them touch them even try some on." She said.

"Why would I put on a ring that I want to buy for my mate?" I asked

She said nothing else as she unlocked the glass case and removed the rings from it. She placed it down on the counter in front of me then picked one up.

"This is the cheapest on that we carry." She said as she handed me the ring. I turned it over in my hands looking at it closely.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"1500 dollars." She replied.

"Why the hell would I pay so much money for something like this?" I asked. "This hardly looks worth it and even if it did I wouldn't have the money for it." I handed the ring back to her and she placed it back on the display. She was silent as she placed the display back in the case before looking back at me.

"You know what I like you." She said simply almost catching me off guard. I didn't know what she meant by her comment.

"okay." I said as I stepped away from the case and pushed my hands back into my pockets.

"I tell you what; come back tomorrow night right before we close my manager will be in the store and I'll see if I can cut you a deal." She placed her hand on the counter and leaned forward smiling a little. "That is if you really serious about you and your mate." She added mocking the use of the word that I used to describe Tatsuki. I simply nodded before walking out of the store and to the food court to get something to eat.

**Tatsuki**

"Did he really say that?" Orihime asked as we walked out of another store and solely made our way to the food court.

"Yeah he did." I replied.

"wow." She said as she switched her shopping back from her right to her left hand. "Never thought he would ever say something like that."

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's just… the Grimmjow I know isn't someone who would say something like that to anyone. In the time that I've known him he's always been very… short tempered and violent."

"He's never been violent with me." I said to her, she glanced over at me with a face full of surprise.

"He hasn't?" she asked.

"No, we but heads sometimes but other than that he isn't violent at all. He's really nice." I said to her. The only time I had ever seen Grimmjow show even an ounce of violence was when he was around Ichigo. We walked into the food court and looked around to see where Grimmjow was sitting. It wasn't hard to find him because he was the only person there with blue hair.

"Hey, did you eat something?" I asked as we walked over to the table he was sitting.

"Yeah I did." He said without looking at me. I don't know what was wrong but he looked very uncomfortable where he was sitting. I sat down at the table and put my bags down by my feet. I looked at both him and Orihime and they had the same uncomfortable look.

"Uh…I'm going to go to the bathroom." Grimmjow said as he stood from his seat and quickly moved away from where we were sitting.

**Grimmjow**

_God dammit._ Why isn't kurosaki here doing his job? This hollow has been running around for almost 15 minutes now. I walked out of the door of the food court and ran into the parking loud in the direction of the large pressure.

"Where are you?" I said to myself as I ran through narrow alley ways and in between building trying to locate the origin of this extremely strong reiatsu. "Are you running from something?" I asked as the energy started to move even further away from me. All of a sudden the energy stopped and dropped drastically. Whatever it is must be dead, or very close to dying

"Who are you?" I asked myself. The closer I got the more familiar the reiatsu seemed. My heart dropped as I was finally able to recognize who it was.

"no fucking way." Said a voice barely above a whisper. I looked down at the ground at the very large very lean body that was lying in a bloody heap on the ground. So it was really him. I scowled as I walked over to the beaten body of Nnoitra as he laid on the ground in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought that shinigami captain had killed you." I had seen his body with my own eyes and was really looking forward to him being dead. If he was that was one less headache I had in my life

"I thought so too but like I said before I am the strongest of all the espada. Nobody can kill me." he said with a sinister smile.

"But you were dead; I listened to you chest there was no heart beat there at all." I said to him.

"the girl helped me; when she regained consciousness she healed me." he said.

"What girl?" I asked

"That little green eyed bitch." He said. He must be talking about the little former espada that he attacked; I think that her name was Nel but how should I know that was way before my time as an espada.

"So if she helped you them why are you beaten half to hell right now?" I asked referring to the current state of his body.

"When she brought me back she could only bring my life back not my power. By the time she got around to saving me I had already lost the power I had as an espada so she was only able to bring me back to life she couldn't restore my power." He replied. "I was attacked by some lower level scum; it was about 6 of them and one of me so this is what I'm left with."

"So how did you get here?" I asked.

"I had to go somewhere; I need to regain my power before somebody fucking kills me. I'm gonna stay here until my powers come back and when they do I'm going back and beatin the shit out of all of the weak scum that attacked me." he said. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out to him. He just sat there on the ground looking up at me.

"Well," I said. "You just gonna sit there and bleed to death or you gonna get your sorry as up to get some help?" I asked.

He scowled before taking hold of my hand. I pulled him to his feet and threw his arm over my shoulder. I supported his body with my own as the two of us slowly made our way back to kisuke's shop. I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do when I get back to Tatsuki's.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Grimmjow**

After I dumped Nnoitra off at kisuke's I made my way back to the mall as quickly as I possibly could. When I got back the two women were still sitting in the same place they had been when I left.

"You get lost on the way?" Tatsuki asked not really serious about her question.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied ass I slipped back into the chair I was sitting in before.

"Well it's getting late; we'd better be heading home." Tatsuki said as she raised form the chair taking the shopping back into her hands before heading for the exit. I held a hand out and took some of the bags from her as we walked back towards her apartment.

"Uh… I need to pass by Urahara's before we go home." I said to her. I was silently hoping that she would just say okay and go home but I knew I wasn't that lucky.

"Okay let's go." She said as she continued to walk completely oblivious to what was going to be walking into when she got there.

I gritted my teeth together as we approached the entrance to the shop. I kept thinking about all the things that could happen when we get there. I don't know what was going on there but with Nnoitra there I couldn't anything normal. I just knew that everything I had worked so hard to hide from Tatsuki was gonna come right out because Nnoitra has a big ass mouth and he doesn't know how to hold it.

I slid the door open slowly and stepped inside. I felt Tatsuki's hand push into my back trying to push me through the door. I looked around silently before I spotted Kisuke sitting on the floor; he moved his fan away from his face and gave me a look that told me it was okay to come in. I moved my hands from the door frame and walked into the shop.

"Grimmjow; what brings you here on a night like this?" Urahara asked as if I hadn't just been there an hour and a half ago to bring Nnoitra there.

"Where is he?" I asked not answering his question.

"He's sleeping in the back but he's fine." Urahara said as he pointed the fan in the direction of the door that lead to the back of the shop.

"I already told you I'm not tired so I'm not goin to sleep." Nnoitra said as he walked into the small shop from the back hallway. He ducked underneath the door frame to make sure he didn't hit his head on it.

"You're hurt; you should be laying down." I said to him. he was standing in the doorway with his body leaned up against the door. Most of his upper body was covered in bandages that were stained red in some places with blood.

"I don't have to listen to you." He spat back before folding his arms over his chest.

"Who's that?" Tatsuki asked pointing directly at Nnoitra.

"Wait? You can see him?" I asked.

"Of course she can see me you idiot. She isn't fuckin bling." He said. He brushed his hair away from his face with his hand revealing another eye where his hollow hole was supposed to be. I guess Urahara can work faster than he put on.

"You know him Grimmjow?" Tatsuki asked as she turned to me.

"Yeah… I do… he's uh-"

"Now Grimmjow don't be rude, introduce her to your brother?" Urahara said with a smile that told me to just go along with whatever they were telling me to say and that he would explain it later.

"Brother? I didn't know you had siblings." Tatsuki said as she looked back and for the between the two of us.

"yea." Nnoitra said not moving from his spot by the door. "I'm his older brother; the names Nnoitra by the way."

**Tatsuki**

I looked back and forth from Grimmjow and the guy who was claiming to be his brother. I would have believed it if he and Grimmjow looked even a little bit alike. Grimmjow was of normal height with blue eyes and blue hair. This Nnoitra guy had to be was over 6 feet tall with long black hair and dark grey eyes. He was landing against the door smiling a very threating smile as he looked back at me.

"If you're wondering why we don't look alike it's because Grimmjow was a bastard." The smile on his face switched to an amused on. "Our father was never a man of commitment." Nnoitra added.

"If anybody's a bastard it's you." Grimmjow replied bluntly.

Nnoitra walked away from the door and over to Grimmjow and Tatsuki. He placed a hand on Grimmjow shoulder and shoved him to the side. He leaned forward and but his face closer to mine.

"What's your name girl?" he said nodding at me.

"For one thing my name sure in the hell isn't girl." I replied taking a step back. He smiled even wider.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"It's Tatsuki." I said with a frown that only made him smile even harder if that was even possible. He looked me up and down again before finally bringing his eyes back up to my face.

"You're kinda hot; if you had some bigger ti-" he was cut off by Grimmjow's fist being firmly planted in the side of face.

I was surprised when it happened because I was getting ready to punch him my damned self. I loosened my fisted before looking over at Grimmjow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nnoitra asked looking over at Grimmjow; he had paid no attention to the punch that Grimmjow had just given him.

"Don't talk to her like that?" Grimmjow said through clenched teeth.

"You don't own her." he retorted.

"I'm telling you Nnoitra; say something like that to her again and I'll break you damned face." He said as he stepped in between me and Nnoitra.

"Fine fine don't get your panties in a twist." He replied as he stood back upright and went back to his previous position at the door. "She aint that cute anyways." He said as he ducked underneath the door and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

This may be a little ooc but trust me it will return to normal soon just work with me guys it'll get better I promise

**Chapter 14**

**Grimmjow**

I felt great to finally be out of that stupid gigai. Even though I was still within Urahara restraints it was good feeling the dirt between in feet as I walked around his hidden training ground. Nnoitra stood across from me out of his gigai as well. He didn't have his Santa Teresa so he was using a spare sword that Urahara had lying around the shop.

"Will you hurry the hell up?" Nnoitra asked as he stood in front of me looking bored. I paid him no attention as I shift my weight from one foot to the other getting a feel for my normal body again.

"fine fine." I replied I took pantera from its strap on my waist and laid it down on the ground. Nnoitra didn't have his regular weapon so I didn't need to use mine; all I need was my hands and my feet.

"Well come on." I said as I gestured with my hands for him to make the first move. In true Nnoitra style he charged head on.

I was able to maneuver around him with no problem as he continued to charge at me. He swung at my again and again as he tried to cut me with the sword that he was obviously not used to using. He was swinging it around like it was as big as the instrument he normally used but it wasn't. The way he was swinging would do much damage to me even if I didn't move out of the way.

"Are you done?" I asked a very tired looking Nnoitra who was standing in front of him panting. He stuck the sword into the ground and used it to hold himself upright.

"Shut up." He sneered as he continued to struggle for breath.

"It's okay to be tired." I said to him. "You are in a weakened state after all."

"I'm not weak!" he shouted.

"I never said that I was just saying that you should pace yourself. You're not gonna get all your power back at once." I corrected him.

"No I won't, I won't ever get it back its gone!" he yelled as he ripped the replacement sword from the ground and threw it back down in frustration. I had to admit that I was rather shocked at what he was saying. I had never seen him break down like this before. Nnoitra was never a person to show many emotions but now that he was it was honestly scarier than he was normally.

"What's eating you?" I asked as I watched him sit down on the ground next to the sword that was now lying on the ground..

"None of your damned business," He replied and with that I left him alone. He was not really one to talk either and I defiantly didn't want to be the one to push him. I figured that we were done with training since Nnoitra decided that he was going to mope around like a big ass baby.

"Fine then mope all you want." I said as I started to climb the long latter to the shop above us. As soon as I got into the shop I went directly to my gigai and put it back on. It was fun being out of my gigai while it lasted but it was one of the rules that were in place for me. I was not allowed to be out of my gigai unless I was under the watch of Urahara.

"You two done down there?" Urahara asked as he sat in the corner waiting for us to emerge from the training grounds.

"yeah." I replied as I got ready to leave. When I was almost out the door I felt someone take me by the arm. I looked to my right and Nnoitra was forcing me out the door. "What the hell? Let me go Nnoitra." I said pulling my arm from his hand.

"Just come on." He replied as he continued to walk down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed behind him not really wanting to go. I want to go home but I thought that maybe if I followed him he would tell me what's got him so damn emotional.

"To get a drink." He replied. I stopped walking and gave him a disgusted face.

"You know I'm not gay right?" I asked.

"And neither am I you idiot." he replied coldly. "You asked me what was wrong right?" he said as he led the way to a small club that was close to Urahara's shop. We walked in with no problem from security and sat down at the bar.

"So you gonna tell me or what?" I asked as I watched Nnoitra knock back what I counted as his fifth drink. I wasn't including the 6 shots of straight vodka he had taken before he drank the other drinks that were in normal sized glasses.

"Don't fuckin rush me!" he yelled in reply as he signaled to the bartender to give him another drink.

"Well I'm ready to go home. I didn't even want to come here with you anyways." I said to him as I watched him down another drink as if it was water in his glass.

"I have to tell you a secret." He said with very slurred words as he swayed in his seat a little. He grabbed the bar with his hand and gave the bartender the signal for another drink. The woman behind the counter complied without a word; the only thing she was doing was making it harder for me to bring him home once this place was closed.

"Then tell me god dammit." I said.

"What the hell you in such a rush for?" he asked. "You tryin to get home to that little human girl huh? Figures chicks like her aint nothing but trouble." He said as he picked up now full glass from the counter and put to his lips.

"I knew you were gay." I said to him. I had always suspected it but I had nothing to prove that I was right.

"I'm not gay you ass." He replied as he slammed the glass on the counter nearly breaking it.

"Then what is it?" I pressed. He motioned with his hand for me to move closer. My being the man that I am was immediately made uncomfortable by the motions of his hands. When I didn't move he took me by the arm and pulled me over to him.

"I wasn't attacked by a group of hollows." He said before pushing my away.

"They why did you show up the way you did." I asked. He mumbled something before he put his glass to his lips and took another slip. He was finally starting to slow down his drinking to that of a normal place.

"What?" I asked him.

"I was running from Nel." He replied loud enough for me to hear this time. I felt my eyes widen with surprise. That little girl had beat him that bad. "Don't look at me like that. She was able to return to her form and remain that way after you all left."

"Why were you running from her and how did she manage to beat you like that. If you had been putting up at least a little fight you would have ended up like that." I said.

"I couldn't fight her!" he yelled. There was no reason for him to yell at me. I was sitting right next to him and the music wasn't even that loud in here. My eyes widened yet again. He sadi he couldn't fight her. This isn't the Nnoitra I knew; the man I knew would fight anyone he thought was able enough to hold their own in a fight. Hell even if they weren't he would still fight them just because he was that much of a brutal jackass.

"And why not?" I asked

"Because she's pregnant. I know I'm a monster but I do have some common sense you know." He said before putting his lips to his glass again. He looked a lot sadder than he had a minute ago. I had never seen this man show this many expressions before. He seemed like a completely different person now. Something had changed him and I think I know what it was. It was the same thing that happened to me.

"I that the whole story?" I asked. I knew that could be all he had to tell me but I was almost certain that he wouldn't want to tell me anything else after admitting that he had lost a fight on purpose because he opponent was with child.

"no." he said. There was nothing else in his glass and the bartender had finally refused to stop serving him. "The reason I didn't fight her is because I lost my power." He said "I was transferred to my child when she became pregnant." He added.

"Huh?" I had never heard of something like that happening before but at the same time I didn't even know that you can make more arrancar that way.

"Stop looking at me like I'm speaking another language." He said with a scowl. "She got mad at me when I said I didn't want to settle down with her and those two idiots she calls her brothers. She wants to trap me into being a family and I don't want to so I ran and she chased me."

I didn't chance my facial expression; I looked at him the exact same way I had been before. He sounded like an ass hole. I don't care how scared you are of being a father you don't just flat out run away from the girl like he did.

"so the great Nnoitra got scared and ran away?" I asked with a sly smile. I knew it was going to make him mad.

"I wasn't scared!" he jumped up from his chair. I knew before he stood up that there was no way he would be able to do so on his own. I guess he thought differently because he shot from his chair as if he hadn't just consumed his weight in liquor. He swayed a bit before he stumbled backward and fell on the floor completely.

"is eh alright?" the bartender asked. She sure wasn't this concerned when she was feeding him drink after drink. I rolled my eyes at her before I walked over and pulled him to his feet. I supported his body weight with mine as I walked him out of the bar not even bothering to pay the bartender.

"Is he alright?" Tatsuki asked as she jumped from the couch when I walked in the door with Nnoitra leaning against me.

"You don't have to worry about me bitch. I'm fine." Nnoitra said as he tried to push away from me to walk on his own. I grabbed him again before he went tumbling to the floor like he had done in the bar. I walked him over to the couch and laid him down on his back. Tatsuki stepped over with an angry look on her face. She didn't take kindly to names but I'm sure she wouldn't beat him while he was this drunk. She might end up killing him on accident

"No you have to turn him over." She asked. I could tell in her voice that she was annoyed by his comment but she was concerned about his health at the same time.

"Why?" I asked.

"If he throws up while he's passed out he can choke on it if he's lying on his back. He needs to be on his stomach." She said. I growled as I hoisted him up from the couch again to turn him around and lay him on his stomach. Tatsuki walked over with the trash can from the bathroom and placed it beside his head on the floor.

"Hey." She said as she tapped the side of his head with her finger. "If you have to hurl and can't make it to the bathroom you better make sure that every drop lands in this trash can." She said. He groaned before turning her face away from him. She walked over to his legs and moved them so that he was lying completely on the couch. It's looked ridicules because he was far too tall to lie on such a small couch.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" she asked as she moved herself to stand beside me.

"Yeah he should be fine. Just let him sleep it off." I said as I headed for the bathroom to take a shower.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Tatsuki**

When I woke up the next morning I could hear Grimmjow and Nnoitra arguing in the living room already. They seriously need to learn how to get along or a least talk to each other I an acceptable tone for the morning when people are asleep.

"You're going back!" Grimmjow yelled. I sat up in the bed and listened to them argue.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." Nnoitra replied.

"You can't just leave her like that." Grimmjow retorted.

"You act like you know everything. Just leave me alone alright." Nnoitra replied. "be quiet," he added

"I don't have to listen to what you say! You need to go back to h-"

"Your mate is awake." Nnoitra replied in a cool voice. He no longer sounded mad. I tensed up on the bed and looked over at the door that lead out into the living room. How could he know that I was awake? The door was closed and I hadn't made a sound since I woke up.

"if she is awake you woke her up with all your yelling." Grimmjow said. I heard footsteps approach the door.

"Whatever you were being louder than I was." Nnoitra replied. I laid back down in the bed and pulled the covers over my head. A second later I heard the door open.

"See she's still sleeping." Grimmjow said in a voice that was much lower than the one he had used before.

"Really how dense can you be? She's faking it." Nnoitra replied.

"Oh really how do you now?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because I'm not stupid. That little bitch is awake." He said I little louder.

"Call me a bitch again and see what happens to you!" I said as I jolted upright in the bed throwing the covers off me. Nnoitra just smiled and turn towards the living room.

"See I told you she was awake." He said as he walked away from the door. I threw the rest of the covers off of me and got out of bed quickly. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before heading to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I watch Grimmjow and Nnoitra putting their shoes on.

"I have to bring him back to Urahara's." Grimmjow replied. "I'll only be gone a little while." I just nodded my head and turned my attention back to the bowl of cereal in front of me. I knew exactly what that meant. I would be home alone all day like I was the last time he would 'only be gone a few hours'.

Grimmjow

After I finished working at Urahara's it was almost nightfall.

"Yo Kisuke," I said as I took off my work apron and threw it down in the corner where I always put it.

"Yes?" He replied calmly as he looked down at a notebook that was on her lap.

"I need you to give me my money." I said to him.

"All of it?" he asked.

"Yes all of it." I replied starting to get annoyed. I hated that I had to go through him every time I needed money. Even though he was paying me he was keeping all the money so that I wouldn't waist it on anything that I didn't need.

"That's quite a sum of money." Kisuke said as he looked away from the notebook. "What do you need it for?"

"That's not your business." I replied.

He let out a deep breath as he stood from his place on the floor. He walked out of the room and down the short hallow to the back storage room. he walked back in with a tiny pouch that was stuffed full of money.

"I shouldn't be doing this but you have been on your best behavior for the past couple of months." He handed me the pouch and smiled. "That's everything you've earned while working here, don't lose it alright."

"Yeah okay." I said as I placed the pouch into my pocket and headed for the door.

"Hey am I getting paid?" Nnoitra asked.

"You haven't don't any work yet you lazy freeloader." Jinta said as he smacked Nnoitra's leg with the broom covering his pants in dirt.

When I got back to the store it looked like no one was in there. I didn't even see the tall lady from before. It looked closed down.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Said a familiar voice, I turned around and she was standing behind me with food in her hands. "Come on in." she said as she stepped into the store.

"Mr. Vonni I'm back." She said as she stepped behind the counter and set her food down on one of the glass cases.

A short guy stepped out from the back room and looked at the woman and Grimmjow. He was very short and round and he didn't have a lot of hair on the top of his head. As a matter of fact he didn't have any hair at all.

"So this is the one you told me about. The man with the blue hair." He said as he stepped around the counter and walked right up to me.

"Yes, he was looking at engagement rings for his mate." She said again putting emphasis on the word I used to describe Tatsuki.

"You look a little young to be trying to get married son." He said as he looked me up and down.

"I'm a lot older than I look." I replied as I took a step back. He was way too close for comfort right now.

"So what her name?" he asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Your mate as you call her. tell me a little somethin about her." he said.

"Her name is Tatsuki." I replied. That's all he needed to know besides he wasn't anyone special anyways. I didn't need to tall him all about my relationship for him to sell me a ring.

"Is that all you know about her?" he asked.

"Well of course not?" I replied bitterly.

"Then tell me everything you know about her." He said.

"And why would I do that?" I asked. I asked getting a little suspicious of why he was asking. I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at him.

"No worries son I'm just trying to match you with the best ring for you." He said as he held his hands up as I sign of peace between us.

"Well like I said, her name is Tatsuki. She's not really tall, but I guess it doesn't matter cause tall girls aren't that cute anyways. She has long dark black hair that stops right after her shoulders. She doesn't have a lot of curves and her body has a lot of muscle tone but I like it like that. And she's nice; but you wouldn't know that from first meeting her. She's can be very rude and aggressive sometimes but I like that .and she likes purple, almost everything she has is that color." before I knew it I was losing myself in the describing her.

"That's enough son I think I understand quiet enough." He said with a small laugh.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"That you love her." he replied as he turned and walked around the counter and opened the case that held the engagement rings. He removed all the displays from the case and set them down on top of the case. "Which ones do you like?" he asked.

"Well I like that one, put I think she would like that one." I said as I pointed the little ring at the very bottom of the middle display. The ring was very simply, there is only one big diamond on top and on either side of it were three small diamonds that were set into the band of the ring.

"Very nice choice," He said as I picked up the ring and held it in his hand. "Do you know her ring size?" he asked.

"There were different sizes?" I asked. He smiled the shook his head.

"Can you describe to me how big her hand is?" he asked.

"A lot small than mine," I said as said as I held my hand up for him to see it.

"Hana come here please." He said to the tall girl that was sitting in a chair in the corner eating her food. She set her plate down in the chair and walked over to us. "hold out yoru hand please." She held her hand up in front of the both of us.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Grab her hand." He said sternly. I did what he told without thinking about it.

"Is her hand around the size of Tatsuki's" he asked.

"No Tatsuki's hand is smaller." I said as I wrapped my fingers around hers and felt the size of her hand.

"So she's a very petite girl?" he said as he grabbed some kind of instrument from under the counter.

"That's one way you could say it." I said as I watch him fiddle around with the strange little instrument n his hand. It looked like a key chain with a bunch of little loops connected to it and each loop was a different size.

"So the way you describe her I think that she would be a size 5." He said as he placed the instrument down then went underneath the cabinet for something else. He can back up with a little black box in his hand. He opened it to show me that the ring was inside then closed it to place it inside a small bag.

"How do you want to pay for it?" he asked.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Well what do you have?" he asked.

"Around 5 hundred dollars," I said to him. It was nowhere close to the price of the ring I had been looking at the day before but it was all I had.

"I'll give you think ring for 3 hundred." He said.

"Really?" I asked. My eyes widened in surprise as I stared across the counter at the little round man.

"But, you have to promise to invite me to your wedding as another source of payment." He said.

"You wanna come to my wedding?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. "This girl that you described sounds like a real beauty and there nothing like seeing a beautiful young woman on her wedding day." he reached out an arm and wrapped it around the waist of the tall woman he called Hana. "Maybe that's why I've gotten married 5 times." He added with a big smile.

I handed him the money and walked out of the store. On my way out of the mall I took the little box from the bag and put it in my pocket then threw the bag in the trash. If I walked into the house with the bag then Tatsuki might want to know what it was and I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to give it to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Grimmjow**

**2 months later**

This ring was serious starting to burn a hole in my pocket. I tried and failed at asking her to marry me 6 times. Sometimes I would try to ask and just say forget it; other times I would chicken out completely and end up asking her a very stupid question instead of what I really wanted to ask. I never thought that something so simple would be so damned hard to do.

Humans are complicated with all this asking and accepting, buy expensive rings, and throwing a big party to celebrate at the end. In the world I was used to it's just a quick bite; not hard enough to do any real damage just hard enough to leave a permanent mark so that everyone knew that person belonged to you.

"Are you alright?" Tatsuki asked snapping me from my thoughts. I looked away from the spot on the wall that I had been staring at and over to where she was sitting on the couch next to me.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked as I underdid the top buttons of my uniform shirt. I hated this thing it's so damned uncomfortable.

"You've been acting kind of weird; I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick again." She reached a hand up felt my forehead. I let her hand sit there for a second before I moved away from her and readjusted my position on the couch.

"You feel alright to me." she said as she stood to her feet. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"alright." I sat and waited her until she had completely disappeared into the bathroom. Once I was sure she was in there for good I pulled the small black box from my pocket and opened it. I always kept the box in my pocket no matter where I was. I sighed and reclosed the box before shoving it back into my pocket. I need to stop being such a bitch and just ask her.

**Tatsuki**

After I took my shower I didn't bother going into the living room again. There was never anything on TV during the week so there was no point in wasting my time trying to find something. I laid down on my bed and faced the ceiling as I let my mind drift into my imagination into my secret world that I loved so much.

I smiled to myself as I saw the two store white house come into view. The modest black van was sitting in the driveway. It was a very nice house and a decent car; it was everything that I wanted. I laughed as I walked into the house and see the two small children running around in the house chasing each other and arguing. The girl had long black hair just like mine but everything else was of her father. She looked exactly like Grimmjow in almost every single way. The boy looked more like me even though he still favored his father a great deal with his full head of bright blue hair and bright blue eyes. There were around the same size so I really couldn't tell which one was older but they didn't look like they were twins.

"What are you thinkin' about?" asked Grimmjow's voice. I opened my eyes and looked over at the door where he was standing. He was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about a report that I have to write." I lied.

"That must be some report to make you smile like that." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"I just happen to like writing." I said trying to cover my bad lie with one that was even worse.

"whatever." He replied brushing off the whole conversation at once. Without another word he rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Grimmjow**

I spent a good hour in the shower; finally deciding to get out after the water started to run old. I turned the shower of then wrapped a towel around my waist before getting out completely. I let out a calm sigh as I stared into the foggy mirror at the fuzzy reflection of myself.

"What is that?" I said to myself as I leaned closer to the mirror. There was something written there in what in knew was Tatsuki's handwriting. There was absolutely no one else it could belong to so if it was there she had to have written it. I wasn't able to see it when I first walked into the bathroom but now that the mirror was foggy again it was completely visible. I stood there reading the big curly letter over and over again examining the whole mirror full of doodles she had let behind after her shower. I had always seen marking on the mirror like this but most of it looked like it had been whipped away before I came into the bathroom so I couldn't see most of what it said.

"Tatsuki Arisawa- Jaegerjaquez," I said aloud as I read the words that that were in the middle of the mirror surrounded by bunches of smaller hearts. I leaned my weight on the counter as I repeated out names together over and over again getting a feel for how they felt/

I whipped the words away from the mirror before I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Tatsuki was already asleep by the time I got out of the bathroom. She claims that she needs all the sleep she can get during the week because of school.

"Tatsuki." I whispered into the room to make sure that she was sleeping. I knew for sure that she was when I got no reply. I reached into the pocket of my uniform pants and grabbed the black box before throwing my cloths into the hamper. I removed the ring from the box and walked over to the side of the bed. The ring was very small but it fit on my pinky finger almost perfectly. I slipped the little ring onto my finger before climbing into bed.

**The next morning**

**Tatsuki**

"Crap!" I hissed as I looked over at the clock. I forgot to set my alarm and now we're going to be late for school. I rolled over and tapped Grimmjow on the back waking him from his slumber.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"We're late." I replied as I jumped from the bed and went over to the closet to grab a fresh uniform for the both of us. I threw his uniform down on the bed before taking mine with me to the bathroom to get ready. When I was done I walked out and handed the bathroom over to Grimmjow so he could get ready himself. We didn't have time to eat breakfast because if we did we would defiantly be late

I struggled to hold my book bag as we ran down the sidewalk to the front gate of the school. Grimmjow grabbed the bag from my shoulder and carried both of them as we ran to class together. We managed to slip into the door right before the teacher locked us out.

"You two almost didn't make it." She said as she closed the door behind us. "You better note let it happen again." She said as she walked past us to her desk. I nodded before I quickly went over to my seat and sat down. Grimmjow did the same as he sat down in his own chair that was across the classroom from mine. I supported my head with my hand leaning my upper body against the desk as I wrote the notes down in my notebook. The lunch bell seemed like it was taking its sweet time to ring, dismissing us from class for a 45 minute lunch. We had missed breakfast and I was so hungry I thought I was going to die of food deprivation; it that's even possible

When it finally did ring it almost caught me off guard. I stood from my seat and followed the rest of the girls out to the oak tree where we always ate lunch. Grimmjow sat away from the group underneath a separate tree by himself.

"Hey Tatsuki," Orihime said as she took another bite of whatever it was she was eating.

"Yeah?" I asked as I took another bite of my own food.

"That's a really nice ring, where'd you get it?" Orihime asked as she pointed over at my hand.

"Ring? What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked down at both of my hands trying to find the ring she was talking about. When my eyes fell upon the little silver ring on my left ring finger it felt like my head dropped into my butt. I started down at the largest diamond on the ring as it reflected the sunlight as I twisted my hand from left to right.

"I-I don't know. I have no idea where this came from." I said as I looked the ring over and over again. Whoever got the ring was wonderful at estimating ring sizes. The ring fit so well that I didn't even know I was wearing it.

"If you didn't buy it then who got it for you?" she asked.

"I have a good idea." I said as I looked down at my lunch. I waited until everyone had dropped the subject and went back to eating their lunch before I looked over to where Grimmjow was sitting. I grabbed my lunch and stood from where I was sitting and walked over to him. I sat down in front of him and placed my lunch on my lap.

"Tatsuki Arisawa- Jaegerjaquez," he said not looking at me. He was leaned up against the tree the trunk of the tree behind me with his head rested in his hands. "How you think that sounds?" he asked as he still refused to look over at me.

"What exactly are you getting at?" I asked. his turned his head down and looked at me.

"What do you think?" he asked as he switched his gaze back up to the sky.

"This is an engagement ring." I said as I held my hand up in his face to show him the ring. "Do you even know what this means?"

"If I didn't know what I meant I wouldn't have spent almost all of my money buying it for ya." He replied. I was freaking out on the inside but on the outside I was trying my best to keep it cool. His nonchalant attitude wasn't making things any better. "so you gonna except it or not?"

"So you're serious?" I asked. His face didn't show much emotion but his eyes held all the expression that he was feeling at the moment. His eyes looked nervous and frantic like he was waiting impatiently for me to answer and that would be the only thing that would help him relax.

"Mrs. Tasuki Jaegerjaquez." I said aloud to myself. "gotta admit it has a ring to it; I like the way that sounds." I looked up at him again. His face still held the same cool expression but his eyes were wild with excitement and happiness. He reached out and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug_. So this is it, we're really doing this. I'm __**engaged.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Tatsuki**

"Wow this is a lot." I said as I looked around at the table in front of me. When Orihime had heard about my engagement she offered to help me plan the wedding. I was going to do it all myself but when I finally saw how much work actually went into a wedding I was glad that she was so willing to help.

"What about these two colors?" she asked as she held up two color swatches. The colors didn't really go together well and I knew that Grimmjow and the groomsmen probably wouldn't be willing to wear hot pink and green all day.

"Naw I do like those." I said as I picked up a handful of color swatches and began putting different colors together to see what went good together.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" Orihime asked.

"I think some time after graduation would be best." I replied as I kept my eyes on the color swatches. "I want to be finished with high school before I'm married." I grabbed the bottle of water that she had given to me earlier and took a drink still with most of my attention of the color swatches.

"Are you guys gonna have kids?" she asked innocently. I nearly choked on my water as I whipped my head around to look at her. She just sat there waiting for my answer.

"I'm not even out of high school yet and you're talking about me having kids." I said still trying to come down from the sudden shock her question had caused.

"But you're getting married isn't that usually what comes next?" she asked.

"Well yeah it is…but we never talk about anything like that yet." I said as I placed the color swatches back on the table and picked up a handful of different ones.

"Why not?" She sure was asking a lot of questions. If I didn't know any better I would think that she was trying to pump me for information. Hell she probably was; no one knows what Ichigo told her after he found out about me and Grimmjow. I grabbed the nearest two color swatches and placed then down on the table in front of her.

"What about these two?" I asked.

"I like those." She replied as she looked down at the table in between the both of us. I removed my hand from the way so I could see the two colors myself.

"I like those too." I replied.

"I think we just found the colors we were looking for." She said as she gathered the rest of the unused colors and threw them back into the box that they had come from. She reached into her bag and pulled out a huge binder full of paper. She flipped it open to the first page and checked on thing off the list.

"What's that?" I asked as I watched her scribbling things down on the page in front of her.

"A wedding planner's guide, Urahara gave it to me." she reached into the bag again and pulled out a long yellow measuring tape. "Now we need to take you measurements for your dress."

**Grimmjow**

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as I back away from the pretty boy shinigami who had been chasing me around the room for the last hour and a half trying to get my measurements for a suit.

"Will you stop acting like a child? You're the only person who hasn't had their inseam measured." He said as he took a step forward with the tape in his hand.

"I don't care, I don't want your hands that close to my junk." I said as I continued to back away from him.

"I can't work like this." He said as he dropped the tape and placed his hands on his temples as if he was trying to rub away a headache. He dropped the yellow tape on the ground and walked away from me.

"Men can be so immature at times." Yoruichi said as she walked over and picked up the tape from the floor. I went to back away when she cut me a look that stopped my dead in my tracks.

"You move one inch and I'll make sure that's the last step that you ever take." She said in a polite voice. I shoved my hands into my pockets and let her finish taking the rest of the measurements that they needed. I swear she tried to strangle me when she wrapped the tap around my neck but I didn't say anything. It wasn't worth the argument.

"Okay now get these measurement off to Ishida so he can start working on the suits and Tatsuki's dress." She said as she handed Yumichika the paper that she had written then down on.

"I don't know why you all have me working with the Quincy boy anyway; I could have done this all on my own." Said the feather faced shinigami.

"After what you did to the drapes in the main meeting room we thought it best if you two worked together instead of you working on your own." Rukia said as she took the small piece of paper from Yumichika and headed over to the door.

"Did you get the colors from Orihime yet?" Urahara asked as she slid the door open. She pulled her small cell phone from her pocket and looked down at it.

"She just sent them to me." she replied before she stepped out the door.

I walked over to the corner and took a seat next to Nnoitra who was sleeping with his head leaned against the wall.

"So you really getting hitched?" he asked in a low voice that no one else in the room could hear over all of the other noise.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Never thought I'd see the day when someone would succeed in taming pantera." He replied with a teasing smile before leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Hey freeloader!" screamed an unhappy Jinta as he smacked Nnoitra on the leg with a very dusty broom. "Get up and get sweepin'."

"You hit me with this again and I'm gonna shove it up your ass kid." He said as he stood taking the broom in his hand and walked out onto the porch. I took his spot in the corner and leaned my head against the wall.

"You better get going before Tatsuki comes looking for you, you wouldn't want all of our hard work to go to waste would you?" asked Urahara as he walked straight past me not even waiting for me to answer.

"See you tomorrow old man." I shouted after him down the hallway as I stood and headed out of the store.

"I just fuckin' swept over there why the hell would you walk there?" Nnoitra screamed. He walked over and pushed me from the porch before he re-swept that part of the porch again. I looked down around my feet.

"You know what Nnoitra?" I asked as I looked back up at him.

"What?" he spat in reply. I jumped back onto the porch with my dusty shoes making sure I got as much dirt on it as I could.

"I don't give a damn about what you swept you overgrown cereal shovel." I said as I hopped back off the porch and started towards the gate.

"I really hate you." He huffed as he began sweeping the whole porch over again.

"And I you Nnoitra. I said as I walked out of the gate and headed straight for the apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

I had a dentist appointment today and I wrote this while I was sitting in the waiting room. hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 18**

**Tatsuki**

**3 weeks later**

** "**Tatsuki…" whispered a familiar voice. It was Rukia. I don't know how they got into my house or into my room but right about now I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was finishing the wonderful dream I was having about my wedding day.

"Is she still sleeping?" asked a voice as I trusty maid of honor Orihime.

"I think she is." Said Rukia.

"She isn't asleep." Said a voice that was still very new to me. Even though the voice was so new I was still able to recognize it as the voice of Yadomaru Lisa. I didn't know her very well; I had been told that she was one of Ichigo's distant cousins through some odd family relation. She and Rukia had volunteered themselves to be the rest of my wedding part along with Nnoitra and a man by the name of Kensei.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked as I pushed my face into the pillows and wrapped the covers around me tightly trying to shut them out so I could get back to the incredible dream that I had just had.

"Come on Tatsuki, we have a lot to do today and it will never get done if you don't get out of bed." Lisa said as she ripped the covers from my body. I covered my head with a pillow and started to feel around me for the covers. When I didn't find then I sat up defeated before getting out of bed.

"A lot like what?" I asked as I walked past then to go into the bathroom and brush my teeth.

"It's a surprise, we can't tell you until we get there." Rukia shouted thought the door. I rolled my eyes as I stared into the mirror after I had finished brushing my teeth. What type of surprise would be big enough for all of them to keep it from me? Now that I think about it Grimmjow had been acting weirder and weirder over the past few days. I finished brushing my teeth and looked deeply into the mirror in front of me, losing myself in my own reflection.

"Okay times up! It's time to go!" Lisa said sternly as she flung the door open and barged into the bathroom to take me by the arm. I was still in my pajamas and I had no shoes on as the pulled me from the bathroom and right out the front door of my apartment.

"It's about time you guys get out here." Said Hyori as she stood in front of a large black truck with her arms folded over her chest. I didn't even have the time to object before I was pushed into the car. They climbed into the car behind me and shut the door.

"You guys aren't kidnapping me right?" I asked as I looked around at all of the girls around me.

"Damn you're just as dim whited as your husband is." Hyori said as she continued to stare out the window. She seemed more like Grimmjow's little sister than Lisa. Maybe in another life they were but as far as I know she's just a little girl with a bad attitude.

"What do you mean?" I asked not paying any attention to the comment she made about me being dimwitted.

"You're getting married today." She said with her attention still out the window.

"b-but I haven't even tried my dress on and I don't have shoes and-"

"We took care of all the already." Orihime said with a proud smile.

"How?" I asked taking a quick glance around at all of them again.

"You know Grimmjow is a lot more resourceful than he looks. And he seems to be a very good listener." Lisa said.

"So he put all this together?" I asked going even further into shock than I already was.

"Every last detail, He told us everything you said you wanted and we went and got it. Everything is done." Orihime said in a happy voice.

"You guys are serious. This is really happening." I was starting to feel myself losing touch with myself control.

"Yeah it is." Orihime replied with a smile. "Surprise!"

"I can't breathe." I said as I reached over and put the window down. I leaned closer to the opened window and took a deep breath to try and relax myself. I didn't get a chance to really feel relax before we were stopping in front of our destination. I was taken from the car and quickly taken into the building before I could recognize anyone or anything.

I was brought into a room in the back of the building that I guessed was going to be where the ceremony would be held. Inside the room was everything that I needed to get ready. There was a large full body mirror in the room with a chair positioned in front of it.

"Don't just stand there. The chair is here for you" Said Yumichika as he stepped through the door closing it quickly behind him. I didn't move I stood there and continued to stare at the chair. "It won't bite; you can sit in it if you like."

I nodded and then walked over to sit in the chair. Yumichika walked over to my and took all of my hair into his hand. With his other he pulled a bush from his bag and started to brush through my hair lightly. When he finished brushing all the tangles from my hair he let do and walked over to a wall socket. He began plugging hair curler and flat irons into the wall. He untangled the wire then set then down on the small table that was set up next to the mirror.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as he took hold of my hair again and started to separate it into sections with his fingers.

"Nervous is an understatement." I replied. I watched in awe as the feathery eyed man turned my horrible case of bed head into a curtain of flowing black curls. He grabbed the brush and began to brush it over to the left side of my head before securing it there with a hair tie. He let the rest of my hair fall forward over my right shoulder as he reached into his bag for something else.

"Which ones do you like?" he asked as he pulled two different types of clips from his bag. The ones in his right were big clips in the shapes of butterflies. The ones in his left were a lot smaller. Some of the where flowers, others were little white butterflies.

"I like the little ones." I answered.

"Little it is." He said as he placed the bigger clips back into the messenger bag he was wearing on his shoulder. I continued to watch in silence as he clipped the decorations into my hair carefully to hide the hair tie that was holding my hair aside.

After he finished my hair he moved to start my make-up. With every second that passed I was getting more and more anxious to see everything. I already knew that the two colors I had picked out where royal blue and white, and from the clips that had been placed in my hair there was some type of butterfly theme that I was unaware of. Once he had finished applying my make-up he moved to the side to let me take another look in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." He said as he looked into the mirror at my reflection. "I should do this for a living." He added with a proud smile as he walked away from the mirror.

The door opened and in walked the rest of my bridal party. Besides myself there were only four other women in the wedding. The sight of all of them standing full dressed and ready in front of me was starting to make me even more nervous. Up until now they had all been in the other room with Ishida getting ready. I turned away from the mirror so that I could get a better look at them. Their hair was similar to mine but instead of a ponytail theirs was tied up into a bun on the right side of their neck by their ear. Their dresses were knee length and royal blue. Around the waistline of the dress was a white obi styled sash that tied into a large bow in the back of the dress. The only difference in their dresses was the length of the tails on the back of the bows. Orihime's was the longest I think because she was the maid of honor; it went all the way down to the hem of her dress. Rukia and Lisa's only went midway down the back of her dress.

"Where's Ururu?" I asked looking around for the quiet little girl who was supposed to be walked in the wedding as well. The door open and she slid into the room before closing it behind her. She stepped over to the corner and stood quietly. Her dress was of an opposite color scheme of the rest of the girls. The dress itself was white and the sash around her waist was royal blue although there was just a bow in the back instead of the long tail that ran down the dress. Her dress also went all the way down to her feet.

"You look so pretty Ururu." I said to her with a smile. She smiled back before giving me a polite nod and a thank you. Ishida slipped into the room and close the door behind him.

"Are you ready to see your dress Tatsuki?" he asked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose with his hand.

"I'm beyond ready." I replied as I stood from the chair. He walked over to a covered mannequin that was positioned behind the door so that no one would see it. He removed the plain white covering to reveal the dress underneath.

"Don't cry you'll ruin your make-up." Yumichika yelled as he stepped in front of me blocking my view of the dress.

"It's beautiful." I said fighting back the tears that happiness that were threatening to run the make-up that Yumichika had worked so hard on.

The dress that had been made for me looked a lot like the one Ururu was wearing. Except mine was a lot more form fitting than the dress the young girl was wearing. Another difference in my dress was the long blue train that was connected the bow on the back of the sash. Around the trim of the train were a bunch of little white butterflies. When I was finally allowed out of the room after more than 5 hours of preparation I was taken into a small hallway away from everyone else.

"I can't breathe." I repeated over and over as I paced back and forth in front of the large doors to where all of the guests were sitting.

"My, someone looks nervous." I turned around and Urahara was standing behind me smiling politely.

"Just a little," I said as he moved to stand beside me.

"You look really nice." He said as he stepped over to me and hooked his arm around mine. He was dressed in a very formal alteration of the cloths he normally wears.

"So do you." I replied. On the other side of the door the music changed causing my heart to race a little.

"You should clam down." he said calmly. I tightened my grip on his arm and shut my eyes tightly. "You can breathe now." he said. I let out my breath and re-opened my eyes. The doors that were in front of us had already been opened onto the very beautifully decorated room. Standing at the end of the aisle was Grimmjow and the rest of the wedding party who had already walked down the aisle.

"wow." I said as I looked around at everyone as they stood in their seats when they saw Urahara and I standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" Urahara asked quietly.

"yeah." I replied with a small nod as I allowed him to take the first step into the room full of people. I struggled to keep my breathing under control as we slowly made our way down the aisle to the end. The closer we got to Grimmjow the tighter my grip got around the sleeve of Urahara's jacket who was laughing quietly at my nervous reactions.

Everything was in fact as I had imagined it. Grimmjow and the rest of the groomsman were wearing tan jacketless suits with vests instead of jackets, dress shirt, bowties, and flip flops. Yes, they were all wearing flip-flops. I'm gonna kill him; I told him no flip flops and he does it anyway. He swore to me that it would be a waist to get dress shoes because he would only wear them one time but I still didn't want him wearing fucking flip flops on our wedding I got closer I saw that they were all wearing their shirt rolled up to their elbows. Jinta and Grimmjow were the only ones in white shirts the other three men standing in the altar had on blue ones.

"Flip-flops, really?" I whispered as we took our place at the altar in front of Hacchi who was standing there with a large book in his hands.

"Aw come on Tatsuki. You know I don't like shoes." He whispered in replied. Hacchi cleared his throat loudly in front of us ending our conversation for now.

The rest of the ceremony was a bunch of long drawn out traditional readings and other ceremonial acts that were done during weddings. I went through the motions not really listening to much of what anyone was saying.

"Do you take this man to your husband?" Hacchi asked. I suddenly felt all the eyes in the room shift to me.

"I do." I said as I placed the ring onto his finger with a shaky hand.

"And do you Grimmjow; take this woman to be your wife?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." He said as he slipped the ring onto my finger as if he wasn't nervous at all.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride." Hacchi said as he took a step back and close the book that was in his hands.

"Kiss; in front of all these people?" Grimmjow asked like he was taken by surprise at Hacchi's words. There were a few laughs from the people in the crowd.

"Yes Grimmjow that's what happens at the end of a wedding." I said to him.

He took a glance around the room before he leaned in quickly and kissed my nose. I kissed his cheek before he had the chance to pull away from me completely.

"Aw he's blushing." Nnoitra teased.

"Shut up." Grimmjow shot back in his brother's direction. There were more laughs from some of the guests as Grimmjow hooked his arm around mine and led me back down the aisle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**3****rd**** Person**

Tatsuki fiddled nervously with the bottom of her dress as she stared down at the floor of the limo. She let out a deep breath as she twisted the soft silk fabric around her finger trying to keep her eyes away from Grimmjow as much as she possibly could. The car bounced and jerked from side to side as they made their way to the destination set out for the two of them. Tatsuki glanced over at her husband who was staring aimlessly out the window trying to see exactly where they were.

As a wedding gift Urahara and the others set up a 7 day vacation for the newlyweds and they were determined to keep the location a secret. However Tatsuki had decided after the wedding reception that she didn't want any more surprises this evening. For all she knew they could be sending them to the middle of nowhere for seven days and that wasn't okay with her. She glanced over at Grimmjow catching his eye for the first time in the last hour. Tatsuki smiled nervously at him before turning her attention back to the window again.

The car halted harshly jerking them both forward in their seats. A small gasp escaped Tatsuki's lips as she clung to her seat trying to keep hold of it. Her butt slid against the seat due to the slippery silk fabric that she was wearing.

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with you!" Grimmjow yelled up at the driver who gave him no reply. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and opened the door to the limo. He turned and offered Tatsuki a hand, helping her form the car. Tatsuki drew in a deep breath as she took a step away from the car door allowing Grimmjow enough room to close the door without getting her dress caught in the process.

"No wonder we could see out the windows, this place is surrounded by trees." Grimmjow said as he turned in a full circle to get a good look at all of his surroundings. The only building they could see was the one in front of them. The road that their car was positioned on was nothing but dirt and gravel; it was no wonder the ride there had been so rough.

Tatsuki gathered her dress in her hands and lifted it from the ground to make sure that it didn't get dirty while the two were standing outside looking around. She couldn't see anything around her but she wasn't entirely sure that the ground she was standing on wasn't dirt as well.

"Good evening, welcome to the mountain retreat mineral spring and spa. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Jaegerjaquez." Said a small woman in a cheery voice as she walked over to them from the entrance where she must have been standing waiting for them. She was dressed in all white from head to toe with a name tag that they couldn't read because of how dark it was outside. The woman bowed courteously to the both of them; Tatsuki returned the gesture while Grimmjow stood there staring.

"My Name is Lan Fan and I will be a part of your personal care taking team during the duration of your stay." She said happily as she walked around to grab the back of Tatsuki's dress from the ground. "If you would please step into the lobby I will get you two checked and into your room in new time." She said as the trio entered the building and made their way over to the front desk.

She walked behind Tatsuki holding her dress the whole time until they got to the room where the newlyweds would be staying. She set Tatsuki's dress down carefully and backed away from them both.

"If you need anything please do not hesitate to call." She said as she handed the two their room keys and bowed politely before turning to leave. Grimmjow took the room key from her hand and used it to open the door. They were already two suitcases positioned near the door when Grimmjow pushed the door open to walk inside. Seeing the neatly set up room on the other side of the door was making Tatsuki feel even more anxious than she had already been. She fiddled with her fingers nervously not noticing that she was blocking the passageway keeping both herself and Grimmjow from getting into the room.

"I think the point of Urahara buying the room is for us to stay in the room." Grimmjow said as he swept Tatsuki up off of her feet. "Standing in front of the door defeats the purpose of him buying us a room." he added with a smile as he stepped into the room kicking the door closed behind him.

"Shut up, I was just looking around at the room." Tatsuki said as she wiggled against his grasp to get away from him.

"how you gonna look at the room when you're standing out in the hallway?" he asked as he held onto Tatsuki's wiggling body making sure that she couldn't get away from him. "Stop that wiggling; you'll make me drop you."

"You wouldn't dare." Tatsuki warned. He walked over to the bed and threw her down. She rolled over onto her stomach and shot him a dirty look. He laughed before he climbed into the bed taking the spot next to her on the bed.

Tatsuki rolled off the other side of the bed barley able to catch herself on her feet because of the extremely long wedding dress that she still had on. Another laugh ripped its way out of Grimmjow's chest as he reached over to the remote that was sitting on the nightstand. She rolled her eyes before walking into the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her before busying herself with the task of removing the hundreds of clips that Yumichika had placed in her hair. Once she had succeeded in removing them all she reached up and pulled the hair-tie from her hair, letting her long black curls fall freely over her shoulders.

At this point she was fumbling with everything around her trying to make sense of her disheveled thoughts. Tatsuki let out a loud sigh before she leaned her weight against the bathroom counter to stare into the mirror at herself. She reached up around her back and pulled at the zipper to her dress.

"dammit." She said realizing that she had forgotten to grab a pair of pajamas before coming into the bathroom. She huffed as she pushed the door open and walked back into the room giving no regard to the fact that she was now only in her bra and panties. She walked over to her bag and unzipped it quickly. She threw the lid of the bag open and began to search for a decent pair of pajamas. Everything that was in there was either extremely small or nearly transparent. After giving up the search for some regular pajamas she settled on a pink pair of panties and a matching slip.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked. Tatsuki nearly jumped from her skin as she whipped around and to look at her husband.

"Don't do that Grimmjow!" she yelled as she pounded a fist against his chest. He laughed then took a step back to take a full look at her.

"What's with the outfit?" he asked gesturing to the skimpy lingerie that was in Tatsuki's hand.

"Just some pajamas," She said as she moved the clothing behind her back so he couldn't see it. He stepped closer trapping he in between the wall and his body as he had done so many times before.

"Come on why won't you let me see?" he asked in a whining voice as he tried to reach around her trying to take the fabric from her hands.

"because." She said as she tried to slide away from him. Each time she made a move he sidestepped and placed himself in her way.

"We are married you know, it is a little late to be playing shy puppy, especially when you're standing here practically…naked." He said as he glanced down at her body once more. She could see the lustful look creep onto his face as he eyed her silently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she turned herself away from him.

"Don't try to turn this around on me. You're the one stand here with no clothes on." He said as his eyes trailed downward again.

"I'm not dressed like this for you; I was trying to find some pajamas to sleep in." Tatsuki held up the hand the held her pajamas trying to push past him with no success.

"Why not? I think we would get along a lot better if you did." He said in a teasing voice as he moved himself closer to Tatsuki. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her hips closer to his.

"I think we get along well enough, we are married aren't we?" she asked returning his teasing demeanor. He laughed a little taking a step back to let Tatsuki walk past him.

"I like your sense of humor." He said as he fell into step behind her.

"What made you think I was joking?" she asked trying to walk a little faster to reach the bathroom before he could catch up with her. she had no idea that she was completely underestimating Grimmjow's speed and ability.

"I know a smart ass when I see one." He said as he hoisted her from the ground with one arm and threw her onto the bed. She rolled onto her back and tried to get up from the bed. Before she could move herself from the bed Grimmjow was hovering over her with a wide smile. "Like they always say, take one to know one right?" Tatsuki looked up nervously as she stared up into his bright blue eyes which were clouded in lust staring back at her.

"Grimmjow," She whispered not taking her eyes away from his. She hadn't intentioned for her voice to be so low when she spoke but for some reason being under his gaze a whisper is all she could muster.

"hmm?" he asked as his eyes trailed her face over and over again.

"Are you getting the feeling again?" she cocked her head to the side and continued to stare.

"No, this is something different." He whispered in a husky voice as he leaned forward to ghost his lips over hers. The touch of his lips sent shivers down her spine. The smiled on Grimmjow's face widened at the small response her body gave to his actions. The little shiver had him wondering about all the other ways her body would respond to him. Tatsuki looked up at Grimmjow who still had a wide smile stretch across his face.

"What is it telling you to do?" she asked in a low voice.

"I tell you want." He started as I leaned away from her giving her enough room to sit up on the bed. "You go put on that cute little outfit and I'll show you." Tatsuki stood from the bed and hurried into the bathroom to change.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

I've been trying all week to upload but I haven't had the time because of school work that I had. Sorry for the wait, enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

**3****rd**** Person**

4 minutes later Tatsuki was still standing in the bathroom staring into the mirror at her reflection. She had changed into the skimpy lingerie more than 30 minutes ago; now she was just buying her time trying not to go back into the room where Grimmjow was waiting for her. She let out a sigh as she re-adjusted her hair over and over again trying to make sure it was perfect.

"Is there some kind of party going on in here that I don't know about?" Grimmjow asked as he snaked his body through the small crack in the door. He turned his back to the mirror so that he could look Tatsuki in the face. Tatsuki nervously eyed her half naked husband who was standing near the door of the bathroom; his light grey sweatpants were barely hanging on to his hips as he leaned his weight against the door. She blushed at the sight and turned away from him.

"Nothing, I was just-"

"Stalling," Grimmjow interjected cutting her off midsentence.

"Then why have you been in the bathroom fixing your hair for almost an hour?" Grimmjow asked as he moved himself closer to her so that she could not look away from him.

"I was trying to…fix it" she replied lamely. There was no real reason for her to still be standing in the bathroom other than the fact that she was nervous of what would happen if she did leave the bathroom. She turned her eyes down to the counter at the few hair supplies that were sitting on the counter. She grabbed the brush and twisted it around in her hand by the handle.

"Are you nervous?" he asked as he stepped closer to wrap his arms around her from behind pulling her back against his bare chest. Grimmjow's eyes were locked on the mirror in front of them watching Tatsuki's check turn a deeper shade of red every time she glanced up and caught him staring at her.

"Yes." She confessed breaking the silence that had set in on the two of them as Grimmjow waited for her answer. She let her eyes fall down to the brush that was still in her hand as she twisted it nervously.

"Don't be, I'm sure we'll do just fine." He whispered as he loosened his grip on her body. He took her by the hips and spun her around quickly to look down at her. The brush she had been holding in her hand fell to the ground with a loud clattering noise. He lifted her from the ground with one are while using the other to hold the door open for them to pass through.

Tatsuki let go of the breath she has unknowingly been holding in the moment she felt her back touch the mattress on the bed. She was silent as she started up into Grimmjow's crystal blue eyes. Her heart gave a light flutter at eh look he was giving her; it was like they spoke all the emotions his face was capable of holding. Tatsuki could almost feel his uncertainty as she started up into his eyes; the apprehensive look in his eyes was something that Tatsuki had never seen from him before.

"What's the matter?" Tatsuki asked, she leaned up and supported her upper body of her elbows; Grimmjow back away from her slightly giving her enough room to sit up.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" Grimmjow asked remembering the part of his talk with Urahara when the old man told him that it was wrong for a man to pressure a woman into something she wasn't completely comfortable with. Even though Tatsuki was trying her best to hide her nervousness she wasn't fooling him one bit.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her; she pressed her lips against his giving him all the answers he needed without speaking a word.

**The next morning**

Tatsuki rolled over in the bed reaching her arms out to search blindly for her husband who she thought was lying next to her in the bed. When she didn't feel him next to her she opened her eyes and scanned the room for her missing husband.

"Finally you're awake." Grimmjow said as he walked into the room from the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and threw himself down next to her. She rolled over to face him, wrapping her arms around him in the process.

"Good morning." She said happily as she moved even closer to him with a big smile spread across her face.

"Someone's in a good mood." Grimmjow replied as he wrapped an arm around Tatsuki. She rested her head on his chest before taking in a deep breath.

"Why would I be?" Tatsuki asked as he mind flashed with images from the night before that the two had shared. She could still feel the tingling feeling on her skin where Grimmjow touched her.

"So what are we doing today?" Tatsuki asked.

"What is there to do around here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well there's the hot springs or we could go and get a massage." She suggested.

"How about something a little more entertaining?" Grimmjow replied as he moved away from her to sit up straight on the bed. he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the list of activities that was sitting next to the channel guide and the remote.

"There's a family activities area right there, we could go and check it out if you want." Tatsuki said as she pointed to only spot on the layout that was colored as if to attract the attention of a child. If Grimmjow wasn't interested in anything that normal people do on their honeymoon then maybe this family activities area would provide him with the type of entertainment he was looking for.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Tatsuki**

"You cheated!" I yelled as I looked up at the large screen at both of our scores. I pointed the plastic gun over at Grimmjow who was smiling at his score. He only beat me by a couple of points but the fact that he finally won against me seemed to be enough for him.

"I did not!" he yelled in reply.

"So covering my eyes isn't cheating?" I asked.

"No," he replied simply.

"And I suppose pushing me down wasn't cheating either?" I asked.

"Of course not," he replied.

"Then what do you call it?" I asked as I placed my gun into its holder and headed for the door.

"It isn't cheating, it's called good strategy." He said with a triumphant smile as he placed his own gun back into the holder and followed behind me.

"It's cheating." I replied bitterly.

"No it isn't, you're just a sore loser." He replied as he stepped around me hold the door open. I walked past him out into the hallway and headed for our room.

"I'm not a sore loser, you're a dirty cheat." I said to him.

"Hey, you said you wanted to play gamed in this arcade thing, you never said I had to play fair!" he retorted.

I slid our room key into the slot and opened the door; as soon as it closed behind me I was swept off my feet and thrown onto the bed. My body bounced against the mattress before a landed softly in the middle of the bed.

"Do you think that's funny?" I asked as I rolled over to see Grimmjow laughing at me.

"It's hilarious, that's why I keep doing it." he replied with a smile as he walked over from the door to lay beside me on the bed.

"Why do you do that anyway?" I asked as I rolled over to give him space to lie down beside me.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Just pick me up and throw me around without fear of me falling or hurting myself."

"Have you ever fallen before?" he asked.

"no." I replied.

"And what makes you think you will?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was just trying to understand how you can just throw me around like that." I replied. it was true in all the times that he had handled me in such a rough manner I was never hurt. Out of all the times he had thrown me I never fallen or gotten hurt in any way.

"There isn't anything special about it, I just throw you." He replied.

"And what makes you so sure that I will land on top of the bed. Aren't you scared that you could overshoot the bed and accidently throw me onto the floor?" I asked as I sat up on the bed to look down at him. His face was unmoved as he stared back at me.

"I know exactly what I'm capable of in this body. If there was something that I did that would result in you getting hurt I wouldn't do it. Odds are if I'm throwing you around I'm completely sure that there is not possible way you could get hurt." He replied.

"Wait, what do you mean in this body?" I asked. I'm sure he didn't mean anything about it but there was something about the way he said it that told me there was more to his words that he was letting on.

"Uh, what I meant was that I know my own strength, and I know exactly what I'm capable of doing. I know how much you weight and how far the bed is from the door therefore I know exactly how hard I would have to throw you so that you cover the distance from the door to the bed and land safely in the middle." He explained.

"That sounds like a lot of math." I replied.

"It isn't really; it's a lot simpler than it sounds actually. I based my actions on instinct not reason; so there is almost no way that you would get hurt, and if you did fall I could probably get there fast enough to catch you before you hit the floor." He said with a small smile.

Grimmjow

_'Damn that was close'_ I thought as I stared back up at her with a smile. I knew the answer that I had given her wasn't going to be enough but it would do for now. The topic would eventually be brought back up again but I knew that I had successfully evaded the conversation or the time being. I reached over and wrapped an arm around her body pulling her over to me.

"So what do you want to eat for dinner?" she asked as she moved closer to me to lay her head down on my chest.

"I could think of a couple things." I replied with another smile.

**3 days later**

**Tatsuki**

After three days of doing any and everything that Grimmjow wanted I was finally able to convince him to do something that I wanted.

"What the hell is in there?" Grimmjow asked as he looked down at the water of the hot spring. I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the warm spring water.

"It's water Grimmjow." I said as I reached a hand out trying to coax him into the water.

"Why is it steaming like that?" he asked as he eyes the water.

"It's a hot spring you idiot, it's supposed to be like this. Now get in." I commanded as leaned against the side of the tub to look at him.

"I don't want to." He replied.

"Come on it isn't even that hot." I said.

"I said I don't want to." He replied as he backed away from the edge of the spring. "

"Then why did you even come here?" I asked

"Because you said you wanted to come and that this would be fun." He replied with a bitter frown. "Can't we just go back to the room?" he whined as he reached forward and splashed water at me with his hand.

"No, I'm not ready to leave yet, I'm having fun here."' I said as I backed away from the edge of the tub. He rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of the hot spring watching me. I knew he was ready to leave but he had no choice but to stay. We weren't going anywhere until I was ready to leave this place.

"I thought the water was too hot." I asked as watched him reluctantly climb into the hot spring and tread over to me.

"It is; I don't even get how you can stand being in here. As long as we are here I might as well make my own fun." He said as he moved over to stand next to me.

"It's about time you get the idea." I said he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I smiled as I leaned my weight against him for support. He let out a low laugh as he slid his hands down under the water and into my bathing suit bottoms.

"This place could turn out to be a lot more fun than I thought." He said as he let his hand roam freely underneath the water.

"Yeah it could be but we can't do this here." I said to him.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because the springs aren't private, someone could walk in and catch us." I said. he didn't reply he just smiled as he backed me into the edge of the pool trapping my in between the wall and his body.

"That makes it all the more fun." He replied as he leaned down and kisses my neck softly.

"And what happens if we do get caught?" I asked before I was caught off by him pressing a finger to my lips.

"Well worry about that when and if it even happens." He said with a sinister yet playful smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Grimmjow**

I let out a deep breath as I pulled Tatsuki closer to me. This place can get really boring during the day but at night it's defiantly a lot more exiting.

"Ouch, Grimmjow you scratched me." Tatsuki said as she pulled away from me a little.

"Huh? How could I scratch you?" I asked.

"Your nails," She replied as she rolled over to look at me. I brought my hands up to my face to examine them. 'Shit!' I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I flicked on the light and closed the door behind me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I looked down at my fingernails that have grown significantly longer in the past couple of hours.

"Stupid gigai, it's wearing down again." said as I looked up into the mirror. My hair was a lot longer than it was supposed to be; it almost touched the back of my neck and my eyes were a lot brighter than they were before. I opened my mouth revealing two rows of sharpened teeth. The little green marking on the sides of my eyes were starting to make themselves known as well. This isn't good at all.

"It's a good thing we're checking out tomorrow." I said as I backed away from the mirror and examined the rest of my body.

"Grimmjow are you alright?" Tatsuki asked opening the door a little.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." I replied. Flicked the light back off and hurrying back out of the bathroom. I could blame my new appearance on not being able to get a haircut or something but if there's something I won't be able to explain it's the giant hole in my stomach.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Tatsuki asked. Damn! It must be coming back faster than I thought.

"Uh, I've had it for a while now; I got it a couple of years ago." I replied as I walked over to my bag to grab a shirt.

"Why the number 6?" she asked.

"Uh, it's my lucky number." I lied. I don't know if she believes it but it's the best thing I can come up with at the moment. I slipped the shirt on quickly before heading back over to the bed to lie down. She walked over to the bed and laid down beside me.

"I like your hair like that, you should keep it that way." She said not giving any other thought to the 'tattoo' on my back.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied as she pushed her hands through my hair. Great; the one time when I actually need to be away from her she chooses to be all over me.

"Stop that." I said reaching up and to remove her hands from my hair.

"Why?" she asked as she leaned closer to push her hand back into my hair. She knows me all too well. It's really hard to resist her normally but when she petting my hair and laying in front of me wearing almost no cloths it's almost impossible. I sighed as she moved herself to straddle my waist; there was no use trying to fight her off now.

"You know you make it really hard for me to tell you no." I said as I traced the laced patter on her underwear with the pad of my thumbs.

"You think I don't already know that?" she replied with a laugh.

**The Next Day**

**Tatsuki**

When it was time to check out the next morning I had never seen Grimmjow move so fast. I've never seen him in a rush to do anything other than eat so it was really odd seeing him like this.

"Are you all packed?" he asked as he pulled on the drawstring of his hood tightening it around his face. The only thing I could see were his eyes which had grown increasingly bright since last night. It was like he was trying to avoid me; he didn't even look at me when he talked.

"Yeah," I said as I zipped the bag that held me cloths. He walked over and grabbed my suitcase from the bed along with his own.

"Hey Grimmjow, why are you in such a rush to get back home?" I asked.

"I need to get back to check on Nnoitra, after all we did leave that idiot with the keys to the apartment." he said as he walked out the door with me following close behind him.

"I thought you said he was trustworthy!?" I said as I followed him out the door and to the car that was waiting for us.

"I never said that, I don't know where you got that crazy idea from. He's the last person I'd leave with access to my things." He said as he held the door open for me to get into the car.

"Why the hell didn't you say something before we left? I would have left the keys with Yoruichi!" I screamed.

"I don't know why you had to leave the keys with someone else anyways!" I replied.

"Because someone had to feed lily while we were away," I said. The ride home was a lot shorter than I thought I was going to be because we argued the whole way back.

"Just get out of the car." Grimmjow said as he held the door open for me to climb out.

"Why are we at Urahara's?" she asked as she stepped out of the car and headed towards the door.

"I need to get the key from Nnoitra before we can get into the apartment remember." I said as we walked through the front door. As soon as Urahara saw me he went directly to the back of the store.

"Grimmjow you're back, I need you to help me with some boxes back here." He said as he led me to the back room to where he kept his lap supplies.

"Has she noticed the changes in you?" Urahara asked.

"Yes she did." I replied.

"What all did she see?" he asked.

"My hair and my tattoo, I cut my nails as best I could but they just grew back five minutes later" I replied.

"I guess I'll have to put those onto the new gigai for you." He said as he walked over to a machine and started mashing buttons on some type of machine.

"So how long will it take for it to be finished?" I asked

"About an hour," he replied. I huffed at his words.

"And just what the hell do you expect us to do here for an hour until that thing is done?" I asked.

"Well there is a week's worth of work for you to do," he started.

"I think I'll pass." I replied.

"Well then I suppose you could tell us about your honeymoon, I'm sure the others would love to hear about every last detail," he said with a wicked smile.

"I think I'll get to work moving these boxes." I replied.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Grimmjow**

"Grimmjow give me the remote back." Tatsuki whined as I leaned farther away from her on the sofa. The remote was conveniently position in my outstretched hand far from her reach. I laughed a little as I leaned over farther on the sofa to make sure she couldn't reach it.

"No it's my turn to watch what I want." I replied.

"But my movie isn't over yet!" she screamed.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you started watching it." I said with a smile.

"Give me the damned remote!" she screamed as she slammed her balled fist into my side.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked as I handed her the remote. She snatched it away from me and changed the TV back to the channel she had been watching before.

"Because you were being an ass," She replied.

I settled back down on the sofa to watch whatever it was she had changed it to. I spread my body across the sofa and laid my head on her lap. I smiled as I moved my head closer to her stomach.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Tatsuki asked.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Laying all over my stomach like that, Every time we lay together you lay your head on my stomach." She asked.

"I like lying here; it comfortable. Your stomach is the softest part of your body, you know besides your ass." I said.

"Shut up." She replied as she tugged on my ear.

"Ouch! It was a complement!" I yelled as I sat up from my laying position to look at her. Just when she opened her mouth to reply the front door busted open slamming loudly against the wall behind it. I turned my head just long enough to find Nnoitra slamming the door shut behind him as he rushed inside. He closed and locked the door before he pressed his back to it.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I stood from the couch and walked over to where Nnoitra was standing.

"You have to hide me!" he screamed as he walked further into the apartment trying to catch his breath at the same time. He looks like he's being chased by a wild dog.

"Nnoitra Gilga you better open this door right now, I know you're in there!" screamed a voice from the other side.

"Who is that and why the hell is she banging on my door like she's lost her mind?" Tatsuki asked as she started in the direction of the door.

"Don't do that!" Nnoitra said as he lifted her from the ground by her arms and turned her in the opposite direction of the door.

"I told you to stop putting your hands on her." I growled as I stepped in between the both of them.

"She was about to let her in here." Nnoitra said gesturing back to the door.

"I don't care what she was about to do, I don't want you touching her." I replied in a cold voice.

"Grimmjow calm down." Tatsuki said as she stepped in front of me.

"Somebody better open this door before a break it down!" screamed the voice as whoever it was continued to bang on the door. Before Nnoitra could get his hands on her Tatsuki sprinted towards the door and undid all of the locked that he had locked.

"Please don't!" he screamed. Tatsuki smiled wickedly as she turned the knob and threw the door open again. Standing on the other side was a very pregnant green haired woman with large green eyes. I knew that this was the Nel girl that he was having a baby with. There was no mistaking it, luckily she had been provided with a gigai before she came here. She snarled at Nnoitra as she stepped into the room and quietly walked over to him.

"Why the hell did you let her in!?"Nnoitra asked as she back away from the green haired girl who was slowly stalking over to him.

"It seemed like a good idea." Tatsuki replied as she stood behind Nelliel smiling triumphantly.

"By god, every time I see you you're cowering away like a little child. Aren't you supposed to be the strongest of all of us?" she asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What does she mean of all of us?" Tatsuki asked.

"She's crazy, that's why I'm running from her!" Nnoitra screamed.

"And you can keep running all you want to I will chase you down and beat the crap out of you every single time!" Nelliel yelled in reply.

"She chased you all the way here?" Tatsuki asked as she stepped closer two the two of them.

"Yeah, why?" Nnoitra replied.

"Are you crazy? She could have hurt herself." Tatsuki said as she walked over to stand next to Nelliel hitting Nnoitra with her own death glare.

"So I'm just supposed to sit there and let her kick my ass just because she's mad at me." he said as he looked over at me and pointed to Nelliel.

"Well, no." I said. Tatsuki walked over and shoved her fist into my side where she had done it the first time.

"What was that for?" I asked as I brought my hand back to my side.

"You asshole, don't agree with him!" she screamed.

"I wasn't agreeing I was just saying she shouldn't be beating on him like a mad woman!" I screamed.

"Did you just call me crazy?" Nelliel asked.

"This is all Urahara's fault." Nnoitra grumbled as he walked towards the door.

"No it's your fault. Why the Hell did both of you come here!? Get out!" I screamed.

"Why do you keep yelling at me!?" Nelliel screamed as she busted into tears right in front of us. Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Nelliel and shot me a dirty look.

"Get out." she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You heard me get the hell out now!" she grabbed me and Nnoitra by the back of the shirt and pushed us both out the front door.

"Why are you kicking me out, I didn't do anything!" I screamed.

"Because you an insensitive ass just like him!" she pointed at Nnoitra before she slammed the door in my face.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked at the closed door in front of me.

"What are you complaining about, we're finally away from them." Nnoitra said as he started in the direction of the sidewalk.

"I didn't want to be away from her, I wasn't even taking your damned side!" I screamed as I pushed past him and headed in the direction of Urahara's shop.

**Ichigo**

"What the hell is he doing here?" I asked as I spotted Grimmjow balled into corner trying his best to sleep soundly. His face was twisted into an unhappy scowl as he adjusted his position on the floor trying to get comfortable.

"He got into an argument at home and got put out." Urahara replied as he stepped over Grimmjow to get something from the shelf about him.

"What were they fighting about?" I asked.

"He somehow got involved with an argument between Nelliel and Nnoitra and ended up on the wrong side of the door at the end of it." Urahara replied as he walked into the back room without another word.

"Sounds about right," I said. Grimmjow huffed and changed his position on the floor again.

"Doesn't look like he's sleeping so peacefully," I said as I leaned against the door frame and looked back at him.

"He's gonna be like that for a while." Nnoitra said as he stepped out of the room and into the hallway we were standing in.

"Why" I asked.

"He's away from the girl, he's not going to be comfortable again until he's back with her." Nnoitra said as he sat in the corner of the room.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I went through the same think with Nel at the beginning, it's only a matter of time now." he said sounding like he was only speaking to himself.

"Until what?" I pressed.

"Until is powers start to fade away." He said simply as he rose from his spot and decided the ladder into the training grounds.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I haven't undated this story in such a long time, I had a lot of school work to do on top of the most severe case of writer block that I've ever experienced, but anyways I think I'm completely over it so enjoy

**Chapter 23**

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

"It seems that now we have to tell her the truth." Urahara said as he sat across from me on the table. He stared at me over the fan in his hands.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Just tell her the truth Grimmjow. That you're a murderous evil person that was created with the sole purpose of killing off all mankind." Ichigo said with a sly smile.

"Shut the hell up," I shouted holding back the urge to get up and rip the crocked smile right off his face.

"Well he is right, that is why you were created." Yoruichi said as she moved over to where Urahara was sitting.

"You guys really aren't helping you know; I asked you for advice and your all saying the same thing." I said as I folded my arms over my chest. "I knew that I would have to tell Tatsuki about my past but I didn't think I would have to do it so soon."

"What do you mean soon, your married you idiot." Nnoitra said as he leaned his back against the wall behind him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were thinking out loud." Yoruichi said with an amused smile.

"Come on old man, help me out. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell her." I asked smacked my forehead with my hands.

"You don't have to." Said a familiar voice from the door, I turned my head and looked in the direction of the voice. My stomach nearly fell outta my ass when I saw Tatsuki standing in the doorway.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you Mr. Sexta Espada." She replied with a sly smile.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"I did!" Nelliel screamed as she bounded through the door with a big smile on her face. Nnoitra grumbled before he stood from his spot on the floor and stomped over to the happy green haired girl.

"Why the hell did you do something stupid like that!?" Nnoitra screamed as he stared down at the green haired girl in front of him.

"Because she needed to know what was going on inside her." Nel replied simply.

"What are you babbling about now?" Nnoitra asked as continued to look down at Nel.

"If you haven't noticed we are pretty much in the same boat except Grimmjow is actually willing to take care of the child he's bringing into the world unlike some other worthless pieces of trash that I know!" Nelliel screamed in reply. The other people in the room just sat and watched as the two screamed insults at each other.

"Alright, that's enough." Tatsuki said as she pushed herself in between the two arguing 'adults'.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" she asked.

I looked around the room at everyone else in the room then back at Tatsuki.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Take these fake bodies off, I want to see what you look like without them." Tatsuki said giving me the same determined look I always got from her when she wanted me to do something.

**Tatsuki Arisawa-Jaegerjaquez**

"This is crazy." I said as I reached my hand through the hole in Grimmjow's stomach where his button button was supposed to be.

"I can't believe I'm married to an Espada." i said with a in amazement. I couldn't believe this, but I really had no choice. All the evidence I needed was right in front of me.

"You know he isn't really that exciting, there have been hundreds just like him. He's just one of the only ones that haven't managed to get himself killed." Nnoitra replied.

"Shut up." Nel said giving him a hard punch in the side. Nnoitra frowned and grabbed his ribcage where she punched him.

"You should probably marvel at it while you can because you won't bar married to one for much longer." He said.

"And what exactly do you mean Grimmjow?" I asked in a plain voice, trying my best to contain the rage that was threatening to set itself loose on everyone in the room. I don't know exactly what he meant but I was going to find out, and he better not be saying what I think he's saying.

"Calm down, calm down, I mean that if everything goes the way I plan then I won't be an Espada for much longer." He said.

"And why is that?" I pressed.

"Because I live forever; I don't think it's fair that you have to die and I have to live on for all eternity by myself. They'll never turn you into an Espada so the only real option I have is to go to the soul society and ask them to turn me into a human." Grimmjow explained.

"I still don't get why you would want to give up so much power to become a simple human." Nnoitra said.

"and I still don't know why your still running you damned mouth." Grimmjow snapped.

"so you've made up your mind them?" Urahara asked smiling his usual smile.

"yes I have." He replied returning his smile. I don't know exactly what they're talking about but I figure it's a good thing since Nnoitra is the only one who isn't smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait for an update to this story, I've had writers block for the longest time, but I'm back now so no worries.**

Chapter 25

Grimmjow

"This is so boring," I said to myself. Kurosaki leaned over and jabbed me in the side with his elbow. "What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Will you shut up? Your being disrespectful." He replied in a whisper. I looked back up to the room of people around me. it didn't surprise me one bit that all the major heads running the soul society chose to hide their faces from the rest of the world.

"You shut up Kurosaki," I replied.

"Both of you hush!" Yoruichi said in a hard whisper as she pushed a fist into each of our backs.

"There is no way we could let this happen! An Espada producing a child with a human, it's unacceptable." Yelled one of them

"Then what do you suppose we do about the child?" asked another.

"It needs to be disposed of before it is released out onto the world of the living." Answered the voice from before. I don't know who this guy is but he really starting to work my last nerve.

_Disposed of? Released? What the hell are they trying to say!?_

"Calm yourself Grimmjow," Urahara said in a calm voice.

"I am calm." I said bluntly.

"The last thing we need is another reason for them to want to get rid of you." He whispered.

"Both the child and the filthy human mother need to be taken care of." Said the same loud voice from before, I swear to go if they didn't have these blinder things up I would rip that bastard's face off. I looked over to Urahara who only shook his head before he stepped forward again and began to speak.

"My dear council members, it seems that we gotten a little far ahead to ourselves. Don't you think it would be a little more reasonable if you would allow Mr. Jaegerjaquez to finish his request before you all start handing out punishments?" Urahara asked in a calm voice.

"He may speak," said an entirely new voice after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah so, I don't really want to be trapped in this gigai anymore and I was wondering if you guys could turn my into a human?" I asked.

"Every time I think he's actually going to surprise me he lets me down big time." Ichigo said. I turned my head to him and frowned before I could open my mouth to speak one of the old guys from up above already started talking.

"What reason would you have for actually wanting to be turned into a human, I thought that you all saw humans as a lower life form." Asked the same voice.

"Well technically they are, they are a lower life form to everyone in this room because we are all more powerful than normal human." I said. "But, they aren't as bad as I had initially thought they were. Living as a human wouldn't be that bad."

"So this human woman-"

"My wife." I corrected.

"So your wife has managed to change the way that you view humans?" he asked.

"Yes she has," I replied.

"And you would seriously consider giving up all of your power to become a human and live with this woman in the world of the living for the rest of your natural human life?" he asked.

"Yes I would." I replied. Gods, it was like getting married all over again, just get to the fucking point.

"Well I'll be; he's done It." said a voice from the very top row of seats.

"You really think so?" asked another voice.

"I'm one hundred percent sure." Said the voice. "He's changed."

'Obviously,' I thought to myself.

"That settles it. Urahara Kisuke, see to it that all of the preparations are made for Mr. Jaegerjaquez transformation." Said the voice from the top of the room.

"You can't make that decision on your own!" yelled the voice that had been insulting me the entire time I had been here.

"I can, and I just did." Replied the other voice. "You all are dismissed." He said

"Wait!" I yelled. The meeting can't be over; I still have one more question to ask.

"Yes, Mr. Jaegerjaquez." Said the voice from the top of the room.

"I have one last request," I said to them.

"State your claim," he replied.

"I want one last fight," I said to them.

"Who could you possibly want to fight at a time like this." Ichigo asked.

"You," I replied.

"And why would they let you do that?" he challenged.

"This is the perfect place, far away from the people of the real world so no one would get hurt. We could fight far out in the woods somewhere so we don't knock any buildings down, and we get to settle the score between the two of us." I replied. It all made perfect sense; I don't know what the hell he was getting confused about.

"The score is already settled Grimmjow, I won that fight between the two of us, and beside they would never give you permission to-"

"Permission granted." Said the voice.

I didn't bother trying to hide the wide smile that was now plastered on my face. I turn to Ichigo and nodded confidently.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." I said with a smirk.

"Over my dead body," Ichigo replied.

"Alright, but remember, you said it not me." I replied.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Urahara**

"Wow, they're really going at it." I said to Yoruichi as we sat with the other captains watching the fight unfold in front of us. They had been fighting for just a couple minutes now and they beaten pretty bad. I cringed when Grimmjow landed another kick to Ichigo's ribcage.

"That one looked like it hurt." Shinji said holding his own stomach.

"It did but I wonder when the both of them will decide to fight for real?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked. As soon as he finished his question there was a bright flash of light and large release of spirit energy.

"That's what I meant," I replied.

I had been waiting the entire fight for the two of them to use their full power. That's when it really started to get interesting. I've never seen anything so entertaining in a long time. And as soon as it come it went, the two fools had fought for so long before that their energy was almost completely drained by the time they got around to releasing their full power.

They both fell to the dirt in an exhausted mess, but they refused to stop fighting.

"Can someone go get those idiots before they kill themselves?" Soi-fon said. I stood from my seat and stretched my arms.

"Well it looks like that's my cue." I said. Yoruichi and I made our way down to the battle ground to stop the fight. It wasn't that hard to do because they were both exhausted. I grabbed Grimmjow by his arms and held them behind his back; he didn't even have the strength to pull away from me. Yoruichi pushed Ichigo to the ground then sat down on his back.

"Dammit get off!" he screamed.

"Even if I did you wouldn't have the energy to fight." She said. He rolled his eyes and tried to roll her off his back. In the end he realized he couldn't and stopped trying. She pulled him up off the ground and we carried both of them back to the 4th squad barracks so Ichigo could get patched up and we could start the task of turning Grimmjow into a human.

**Tatsuki**

I knew something was wrong. I knew because it took them almost all day to do something that was only supposed to take a few hours. When Urahara and Yoruichi returned the old man was carrying dragging Grimmjow along on the ground and Ichigo was covered in bandages.

"What the hell did you do to him, why is he unconscious!?" I yelled. Ichigo looked at me and frowned.

"Well it's nice to know that Your concerned about the dear friend that you've had since damned near the first grade." Ichigo said bitterly.

"You know that I mean you too," she said quickly. "But anyway, can someone answer my question. What the hell did you do to him?" I asked.

"Calm down Mrs. Jaegerjaquez." Urahara said calmly. "He's only sleeping."

"Sleeping? He looks dead." She retorted.

"Well, he's a really hard sleeper a guess, but we had to put him to sleep in order to finish the conversion if we didn't his energy could have possibly gone out of control and he could Have really ended up dead." Urahara said before he laid Grimmjow down on a mat.

"So how long is he going to be like that?" I asked.

"I don't know, a week." He replied simply.

"A week!" I screamed.

"Calm down," Yoruichi said calmly.

"I don't know exactly how long it will take in order for this process to be complete but I think a week is an accurate guess." He said.

"So that it, he's just going to sleep until the conversion is complete?" I asked.

"Yep," Urahara replied. He turned and pointed to two little blue marks underneath Grimmjow's eyes.

"See these marks here?" he asked.

"Yea," I replied.

"When these marks completely vanish the conversion will be complete." He said. "You could use these little marks like a timer."

"Okay, one last question," I said.

"And that is?" he replied. I turned to Ichigo and smiled.

"Who the hell kicked your ass?" I asked already knowing who he had gotten into a fight with.

"He didn't win! It was a tie!" Ichigo yelled in reply.

"Well he was still standing after you two fell the finally time." Yoruichi said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Yes it does, it means you lost." I said to him, he looked up and glared at me.

"I didn't lose!" he yelled


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Tatsuki**

"If my birth is gonna be like I this I'm not so sure I'm ready to have a child." I said as I watched Nelliel clawing at the wooden floor around her. Urahara was sitting a few feet away from her reading from a book about childbirth and everything that went along with it.

"Why don't you just bring her to a hospital?" I asked.

"This isn't a regular baby Tatsuki and she doesn't have a gigai. It's impossible for her to deliver in a hospital." Urahara replied calmly.

"Hey! Old man! Can you get a move on, reading that book?" Nnoitra asked. Nnoitra was sitting on his knees behind Nel; she was laying on a mat leaning against Nnoitra for support. She screamed again and dug her fingernails into his knees.

"I'm reading as fast as I can." Urahara replied quickly. "Okay I got it, gage that pain on a scale of one to ten." He said to Nnoitra.

"Ask me another stupid question and I'll rip your eyebrows off your face." Nel said in a dark tone.

"I'll take that as a ten." He said before turning his attention back to the book in his hand. Nel screamed in agony again.

"Urahara, I think you should hurry up." I said to him. My curiosity got the best of me I crossed the room and lifted the blanket that had been placed over Nel's legs to preserve her privacy.

"Why do you say that?" Urahara asked.

"Because the baby just winked at me." I said to him.

He crossed the room and went over to Nel only to have her try and kick him away.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Okay, um Yoruichi, you wanna give this a try." Urahara said backing away from her.

"You know I don't have the stomach to do something like that." She replied.

"Well somebody has to…" he said. They both stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"She won't let me come near and Yoruichi will probably lose her lunch if she tries you're going to have to deliver the baby." He said.

"But I'm not a doctor," I said.

"None of us are doctors." He said. I didn't really want to do it but I didn't have a choice, somebody had to; she couldn't do it herself. I moved over to Nel and lifted the towel so that I could see under there.

"Uh, I don't know who to check if you're dilated or anything like that but I think that you should know when you need to push right?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I can't take this anymore." She said sobbing. I guess her anger had finally passed and she gave into the pain she was feeling.

"Well, I guess you could push then." I said to her.

Urahara

I never thought that childbirth was so scary up close, or that it could turn someone so nice and sweet into a complete monster. I sat back in the corner and watched Tatsuki work. No one in the room was prepared for Nel to go into labor so soon but we have to get the baby out of there somehow.

"Okay, that was good…one more time." Tatsuki instructed.

Nel gritted her teeth and pushed once more and the room went silent. Tatsuki wasn't talking, Nel wasn't crying, and Nnoitra was cursing at her for scratching him with her nails. Tatsuki reached over and grabbed a towel from the stack that was sitting near where they were on the floor.

"What happened, why isn't it crying?" Nel asked as she leaned forward to see what Tatsuki was doing.

"She's fine." Tatsuki replied in a calm voice, she smiled down at the little bundle in her arms before she handed the baby over to Nel.

"It's a girl?" she asked excitedly. Tatsuki nodded.

"Damn, I wanted a boy." Nnoitra whined. Nel reached up with her hand that wasn't supporting the new born baby's body and threw as hard of a punch as she could in the position she was in.

"Ouch!" he said grabbing his now bleeding nose. Tatsuki picked up another towel and handed it to him.

"Shut up you asshole." She said to him.

"You shut up, he replied lamely. He craned his neck to see around her and get a glimpse of the baby in her arms. He smiled.

It was probably the first time that Tatsuki had ever seen him smile in a way that didn't make her want to run for her life.

"She's cute." he said simply. "But that's only because she takes after Me." he added with a wide grin.

"Wow," Tatsuki said. "You really are an asshole."

Tatsuki

I stood up and walked away from them and walked away. Nnoitra might be just short of a monster but he did have a compassionate side, or at least I hope he does. A baby can has a way of softening even the hardest of rocks but Nnoitra just might be the unreachable.

I walked down the hallway and into the backroom where Grimmjow was. It's been four complete weeks and he's still 'Sleeping'. I walked into the room and sat down next to his mat. I wrapped my hand around his and let out a deep sigh.

The little blue makrs under his eyes were well past gone but for some reason he hasn't snapped out of his yet, in fact everything is gone; the blue mark under his eyes, the long kanines in his mouth, even the incredibly sharp claws that I had succeeded in scarching myself with a couple of time when coming here. There were all gone now and grimmjow was still asleep.

"I swear if your faking this coma I'm gonna kick your damned teeth in." I said to him only to get no reply. I sat there for a while like I did every other time I came before I decided to get up and go back into the other room where everyone was sitting.

The room was cleaned and Nel was changed out of her previous cloths and into something clean. She was lying on a new mat sleeping but the baby was nowhere in sight.

Another few minutes of searching and she found. She was dressed in a fresh pair a pajamas and wrapped in one of the many blankets that had been brought for her arrival. i leaned against the door frame and completely took in the sight before it.

'Well, he isn't unreachable after all.' I thought as I watched Nnoitra hover over the small bundle in his arms. He was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor with one arm completely supporting the baby's body. He took the thumb of his other hand and tenderly stroked the small patch of black hair on the top of her head.

"You alright over there?" I asked him. He glanced over his shoulder at me but didn't turn around.

"Yeah I'm fine." He spat back.

"Alright, just making sure…if you need help with anything don't be afraid to call." I said before turning to walk back inside. It was starting to get dark and Chad would be showing up any minute now to walk me home.

"Hey," Nnoitra called. I stopped and turned back around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks…you know, for getting her here safe." he said to me. I nodded.

"No problem." I replied before I went back inside to grab my jacket and my shoes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Tatsuki**

**2 weeks later**

"You spending the night here again?" Ichigo asked as he pulled his hat onto his head and tightened the scarf that he was tying around his neck.

"Yeah, I am." I replied as I looked back to the mat on the floor where Grimmjow was still laying.

"Tatsuki…" Ichigo's voice trailed off when I turned and looked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said simply before he slipped out of the door and closed the door behind him.

I turned off the light and laid myself down next to Grimmjow and cuddled into the side of his body as best as I could in the incredibly stiff position he was laying.

"I just wish you would wake up." I said softly as I placed my head on his arm and fell asleep right where I was lying.

**4 hours later**

'What the hell?' I thought to myself as I lifted my head from its place on the mat and looked around the room. My head was the only thing that was still on the mat; the rest of my body was on the hard floor next to it.

"Dammit Grimmjow, move over." I said not expecting an answer at all.

"Stop complaining, I am moved over." Said a voice that I hadn't heard in ages. a month and a half to be exact. as soon as the sound reached my ears I sat upright on the floor and looked down at him.

One arm above his head with the other thrown over his eyes, his right leg was bent at a ninety degree angle and hanging off the mat. He was snoring loudly and sleeping comfortably on the mat that I had been half laying on a few hours before.

"Grimmjow," I said in a shaky voice. He moved his hand away from his eyes and looked at me with half opened eyes.

"What's the matter Suki?" he asked

"Oh my god," I nearly screamed throwing my body down on top of him. "You're awake."

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Just over a month," I replied. His eyes popped open and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Damn, that's a long time." He said.

"I missed you." I said to him. He reached out and pulled me onto the mat alongside him and held me close. His body was so warm; I really missed how warm he was.

"I missed you too." He said softly. He reached down and touched his hand to the small bump at the bottom of my stomach. "Both of you."

I smiled and looked up at him; his eyes were the same electric blue she remembered. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I still can't get over how warm his body was. His skin felt like it was on fire every time I touched mine.

"Tatsuki," he said finally.

"Yes," I replied.

"We have to go to sleep." I said to him.

"I…we can't," I said to him. "Now that you're awake sleep is the farthest thing from my mind."

"Alright then, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Doctor's appointment, you won the fight against Ichigo, you're a human now, and Nel had her baby." I said to him.

"That sounds like a lot." He said.

"You were asleep for a long time." I replied.

"A month isn't that long." He said

"But to me it felt like years." I said. He tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer to him.

"I promise I won't do it again." he said.

Falling asleep wasn't as hard as I thought it would be now that I knew Grimmjow was alright and that tomorrow morning when I opened my eyes he was going to do the same thing.

**The next day**

"It's nice to see that you're finally awake." Urahara said in a loud voice. I opened my eyes to see him sitting right next to the mat we were sleeping on.

"Why the hell are you yelling so loud old man?" Grimmjow mumbled before he rolled over and turned to face the wall. Only he could sleep for weeks on end, wake up, and then go back to sleep only minutes later.

"Come on Grimmjow, get up." I said to him as I shoved my fist into his back. He sat up on the mat and squinted against the bright light.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." He grumbled as he stood from the mat and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going Grimmjow?" Urahara asked.

"I want to take a shower, sponge baths get you clean but nothing beats a hot shower." he replied with a smile. "You want to join me?" he asked craning his neck to get a good look at me.

"Stop being a pervert!" I yelled as I ducked my head down to hide my burning cheeks.

"I'm not being a pervert," he replied. "We're married remember?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Grimmjow why are you sitting like that?" Orihime asked as she tried to comprehend how the former Espada had twisted himself into such an uncomfortable looking position. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground next to Tatsuki but he was leaned all the way to the right so that he could put his ear up to Tatsuki's stomach.

"I can hear his heart beating." Grimmjow replied.

"His?" Tatsuki asked. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"Call it a father's instinct." He replied. Tatsuki rolled her eyes but didn't push him away like she did before.

"You sound crazy." Ichigo grumble.

"Hey, don't think because don't have my power that I can't kick your ass alright!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You can't," he replied flashing him a sly look.

"How much you wanna bet?" Grimmjow asked sitting straight up. His face twisted up in pain and he grabbed his back.

"I knew that wasn't comfortable." Orihime said softly.

"Well, now that everyone is here we can really get down to business." Kisuke said as he sat at the table. He was carrying a handful of folder and books which meant that the entire group was in for a conversation.

"So, what do we have to talk about?" Grimmjow asked.

"You and your family," Urahara answered. Grimmjow leaned forward against the table and gave Urahara all of his attention.

"What about them?" Grimmjow asked full of seriousness.

"Well, thanks to Nnoitra and Nelliel I was able to collect some very valuable information about the child that is growing inside Tatsuki." He said.

"Is something wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"Not necessarily, but there are a couple of things that you need to know about," He said as he flipped open on of the folders and handed him a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

"What's this?" Grimmjow asked as he eyed the picture on the page. The dark purple silhouette of a pregnant woman really wasn't answering any questions for him.

"It's just I diagram, just to make sure you understand everything that I'm about to say." Urahara replied as he pulled a handful of colored markers from his sleeves and placed them on the table. "Okay, now this is a picture of a regular pregnant female, carrying a normal fetus." He took a yellow marker and scribbled a little layer a yellow coloring around the baby bump on the picture. "And this is the normal spiritual energy that a child gives off while it is in the womb."

He went into the folder again and grabbed another picture then with a orange marker he drew that same energy layer around the bump only this time it was a little larger. "This is what a person of the same make up as Kurosaki-san would have looked like. If the child was half shinigami half human this is how much energy it would give off." he said placing the picture down next to the first in the middle of the table.

"But it isn't the same as Kurosaki," Grimmjow said.

"precisely." Urahara said. "Your child was conceived between two very powerful spirit energies. A former Espada member and a human with an extremely heightened spiritual energy, and right now your child is give off energy that looks a lot like this." He grabbed the red maker and another picture and scribbled around it and paced it down in the middle of the table. The red layer around the bump extended almost to the end of the paper.

"So what does all this mean?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because you are still human. Your body wasn't made to withstand this much energy. Nelliel was able to cope because her body is of a completely different make than your is." Urahara said.

"I'm losing patience with this, please get to the point." Grimmjow said.

"The birth of this child could possibly result in the death of both Tatsuki and the baby." Urahara said seriously. Grimmjow sat straight up in his seat and put his hands in his lap.

"What can we do to stop this?" Grimmjow asked

"At the moment all we can do is take the proper precautions." Urahara replied.

"And how long do we have?" Tatsuki asked.

"Your body may hold out for two month, maybe three if we take really good care of you." Urahara replied.

"But that's too early; if I give birth then the baby might not survive." Tatsuki replied.

"You wait any longer than that and you might not live through it." Urahara replied sternly.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

2 weeks later

Tatsuki

"Everything seems to be right on track." Urahara said as he looked back and forth between the small monitor next to him and the scope that he had placed against Tatsuki's stomach. The small make-shift hospital room was filled with just about any and everything they would need to keep watch over the growing child inside of her belly.

"Are you sure that everything is alright?" Tatsuki asked.

"Completely, everything going on in there is just about as normal as it's going to get for the situation that you're in." he said as he removed the scope from her stomach and turned the monitor off.

Grimmjow put his hand softly against Tatsuki's back and held it there until she was sitting upright on the examination table.

"Are you feeling okay?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tatsuki replied shortly. Tatsuki eased down off of the table and slowly made her way over to the door.

"You're walking like you're in pain." Grimmjow said

"I've gained over twenty pounds in the last two weeks. I'm in more than just pain. I'm mad, and frustrated, and fat, and uncomfortable, and this is really stressful." Tatsuki replied. Grimmjow was silent as he followed her out of the room and to the front door of the shop. They slipped on their shoes and started what was now a long walk home.

"Are you sure you want to walk?" Grimmjow asked.

"We don't have a car so we have no choice." Tatsuki replied bitterly.

"We could get a car." He suggested.

"We don't have money for that right now." Tatsuki replied. Grimmjow nodded as they rounded the corner and entered into the small neighborhood where there new house was located.

"Besides, the walk is still bearable." Tatsuki said as the two of them came up on their front door. Grimmjow reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

Nnoitra's loud laughter could be heard from the front door, Tatsuki drew in a deep breath. Nnoitra's laughing was never a good thing, especially when he and his family were left in the house by themselves for too long.

"Why are you laughing, how are we gonna explain this to Tatsuki and Grimmjow when they get home?" Nel asked.

"I'm laughin' cause it's funny," Nnoitra replied.

"What's funny?" Grimmjow asked as he and Tatsuki reached the living room and finally found the source of Nnoitra's laughter; a large crayon and marker mural that covered half one of the living room's wall.

"Just clean it up." Tatsuki's said before she turned on her heels and headed up the stairs to her and Grimmjow's room.

"How are we supposed to get the marker off the walls?" Nel asked.

"They make cleaner for that." Grimmjow answered.

"Bleach makes colors come out, we can use that stuff." Nnoitra suggested.

"No! That's only gonna make it worse." Grimmjow replied.

"How?" Nnoitra replied/

"I could mess up the paint on the walls." Nel said to him. Nnoitra rolled his eyes.

"Well since the both of you are so smart, you figure it out." he went over to the sofa and laid down, determined not to do anything to help clean up the mess he was partly responsible for.

"Daddy!" screamed a small voice from another room followed by a loud crash of the back door banging against the wall behind it. A little green ball of fire came soaring into the room and over to the sofa where her father was laying.

"Naomi!" He screamed in reply.

"Look what I found! Can I keep it?" Naomi asked as she held up a handful of dirt.

"Naomi what is that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Worms, I found them in the backyard." She replied. She bent down and placed the handful of dirt down on the floor them reached into the pile and grabbed a long pink earth worm.

"I want to name him Washi." Naomi said as she held the worm up to her father so that he could see it.

"Sure you can keep it." Nnoitra said to her.

"Excuse me?" Grimmjow asked. "How the hell is she going to keep a pet worm?"

"In a bowl full of dirt, duh genius." Nnoitra answered. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever but clean the marker off the wall," he said. "And get the dirt off the carpet before Tatsuki sees it."

"Yes master." Nnoitra replied sarcastically.

After Grimmjow made sure that the all of the marker and dirt was cleaned off of the wall he went upstairs to find out where Tatsuki had run off to. When he found her she was standing in front the full length body mirror in their room staring at her reflection.

"Is everything okay?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She said quickly before she turned and went into the bathroom.

"Tell me what's wrong." Grimmjow demanded as he followed her over to the door and leaned against its frame.

"Nothing is wrong, could you leave. I'm about it take a bath." She said to him.

"And sense when do I have to leave for that, you've let me watch plenty of time before." Grimmjow replied as he moved over to the toilet and sat down on top of it.

"Well now I'm asking you to leave." She cut back. Grimmjow drew in a deep breath.

"Is it really that bad?" Grimmjow asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Tatsuki replied.

"You can't answer a question with a question." Grimmjow said to her. Tatsuki rolled her eyes as she turned the water on in the tub and went to undoing the buttons on her shirt. She slipped her shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Grimmjow said nothing as he watched her continue to undress in front of him. Tatsuki faced her back to the mirror and turned to look at her back in the mirror.

"It is that bad," she said as she shot a glance over at Grimmjow before going over to a tub and carefully stepping inside.

Grimmjow could see almost every bone and muscle moving underneath her skin. He took another deep breath and rubbed his hands together.

"My arms are probably the worst part." Tatsuki said absently as if she was talking to herself when she really wasn't. She held her arms up and looked at the little bruises from where countless IV's had been stuck into her arms to keep her from going into dehydration. Because the baby was taking the majority of the nutrients in her body away from her that there was barely enough left to keep her up and moving.

"only two more months left." Tatsuki said. grimmjow grabbed a towel from the side of the tub and started to wash tatsuki's back. He could feel almost every bone in her spine through the towel.

'her body won't be able to take too much more of this.' Grimmjow thought to himself as he continued to carfully wash Tatsuki's back.

"I think I can handle the rest myself." She said reached a hand up to receive the towel. He handed her the towel and left the bathroom without another word.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 3****1**

**Later that night **

After changing into her pajamas and forcing down her dinner Tatsuki went directly back upstairs to her and Grimmjow's room. She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers around her. Grimmjow walked into the room and laid down beside her.

"Are you tired?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes and my back is hurting really bad." Tatsuki replied.

"Do you want me to rub it for you?" he asked.

"The way I feel right now, that would probably do more harm than good." Tatsuki answered. Grimmjow moved closer and wrapped his arms around the large blanket cocoon that was his wife.

"Not so tight Grimmjow, my back is really hurting right now." Tatsuki whined as she wiggled against Grimmjow's hold.

"Are you sure you're alright. You've been complaining about your back all day?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing out of the ordinary, I guess I just stood for too long today." She replied. Tatsuki rolled over and leaned her head on Grimmjow's chest.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Urahara and have him check it out?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tatsuki answered in a low voice. Grimmjow sighed.

"Alright then," he replied. He laid one arm over Tatsuki's body so that he wouldn't hurt her any more than she was already hurting and tried to fall asleep.

"Suki…" Grimmjow said in a low voice.

"Yeah I feel it, and I don't think that I accidently peed the bed again." Tatsuki said as she pushed up off the bed and swung her legs over the side.

"What am I supposed to do?" Grimmjow asked.

"Call Urahara, grab the bag, and let's go." Tatsuki said in a very calm voice.

"Alright…is there any particular order that you want me to do those things in?" Grimmjow asked.

"Grimmjow! Go now!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Okay, I'm going," he replied as he turned nd ran from the room.

"Where are you going?!" Tatsuki yelled after him. "Your phone is on the dresser." She said as she walked over and grabbed his phone and dialed Urahara's number.

"Is your calling in the middle of the night telling me that the baby is on the way?" Urahara asked.

"Yes it is." Tatsuki replied.

"And you on the phone probably means that your husband has gone scatterbrained." Urahara said.

"That he has." Tatsuki replied.

"Your bag is already packed and I've already prepped Nelliel on what to do in this situation. All you need to do is yelling." He replied.

"Yell what?" Tatsuki asked.

"Safety." He replied simply.

"What?"

"Yell the word safety." Urahara repeated.

"And what is that going to do?" she asked.

"Just do it and I'll see you when you get here, and I advise you to hurry." Urahara replied before he hung up the phone right in her face.

"Tatsuki I don't know what I'm supposed to do !" Grimmjow yelled.

"Just calm d-" Tatsuki cringed and her knees buckled underneath her.

"Suki," Grimmjow said as he reached out his arms to cradle her fall.

"Safety!" Tatsuki screamed as loud as she could. Nel came rushing into the room within second. She set down a small duffle bag on the floor then went over to where Tatsuki was on the floor.

"Grimmjow grab the bag and take it out to the car." Nel said to him.

"We don't have a car." Grimmjow replied.

"Urahara had the car rented for this very occasion. It'll be waiting when you get out there." Nel said in a calm voice.

Nel help Tatsuki to her feet and threw one arm over her shoulder, she then reached the other arm around her back to support Tatsuki while they walked down the stairs.

"What about Naomi?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nnoitra will bring her down to the shop when she wakes up later on in the morning. If she gets up too early she gets very grumpy." Nel replied softly. When they reached the bottom of the steps they went straight outside and to the car.

"When we get to Urahara's shop you'll go directly down to the training grounds." Nel explained.

"Why there?" Grimmjow asked

"Because it's the safest place that we could find," Nel replied.

"safe?" Tatsuki asked herself.

"Our top priority is keeping everyone safe." Nel asked. "You and the baby," She added for clarification. Tatsuki nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Grimmjow asked.

"Like I have a fire inside of me and it's trying to burn its way out." Tatsuki replied with a sigh.

"Is that normal?" Grimmjow asked Nel.

"I guess you could describe the feeling like that, but if you ask me it felt like a horse was kicking me in the back for a straight hour and a half." Nel replied.

"And here comes the horse." Tatsuki groaned as she leaned forward as far as she could with her stomach in the way.


	32. Chapter 31 continued

**Chapter 3****1 continued**

When the three of them finally reached Urahara's shop Tessai came up to the car and opened the door. Before anyone had the chance to object he scooped Tatsuki up into his arms and brought her inside. Kisuke was in the training grounds waiting for them to arrive.

"You already know what to do Tessai." He said calmly when they had finally reached where he was standing. Tessai nodded and took Tatsuki over to a pad on the ground. Surrounding the mat were four large metal stacks with chains fixed to the top of each one of them.

"What's all this?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just a precaution," Kisuke replied.

Tessai laid Tatsuki down on the mat and chained down each one of her limps with the chains. When the last chain was locked into place he moved over to where Kisuke was standing.

"Why?" Grimmjow pressed.

"Because we don't know what's going to happen. I would rather be safe than sorry." Kisuke replied. Grimmjow didn't answer he just made his way over to where Tatsuki was on the mat.

"Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm in labor, chained to the ground, in basement of an old shop; I'm perfectly fine." Tatsuki replied sarcastically

"Well, you must not be that bad off if you still have enough energy to be a smartass." Grimmjow replied. Tatsuki laughed even thought her face was twisted in pain

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I feel bad….I wish there was something I could do to help, but I can't." He said to her.

"You say that like I won't be able to handle it." Tatsuki replied with a smile.

Tatsuki cringed in pain. Even though Grimmjow was fully human he was still well aware of the incredibly high spirit energy that was surrounding all of them.

"Is this safe?" Grimmjow asked Urahara.

"So you can't hear them?" Urahara replied.

"….no." Grimmjow replied.

"We're completely surrounded on all sides by the strongest barrier the soul society and ourselves could forge. The barrier itself might be the reason why you can hear the horde or hollows on the other side." Urahara said.

"What!?" Grimmjow said to him.

"Don't worry kurosaki and the others are all there working to make sure none of them get through and the sheer number of them doesn't get too large." He said as he placed his hand on Grimmjow back, before he quickly removed it and went over to where Tatsuki was laying.

"Now, let's get this baby out, shall we." He said. "I'm sure you're in a rush to meet you little one."

Grimmjow went over to Tatsuki side and offered his hand.

"Ow…..ow….OW….OUCH Tatsuki!" Grimmjow said as he eyed his now bleeding arm and the long red scraps left behind by Tatsuki's fingernails.

"You better get used to it, the pain will probably only get worse from here on out." said a calm voice from behind them. Grimmjow looked up to see Unohana walking over to them. She smiled quickly before taking a kneeled position in front of Tatsuki and Grimmjow.

"How many of you are here?" Grimmjow asked.

"That isn't important Grimmjow, what is important is your baby and the fact that He or she is stuck." She said as she continued to look underneath eh blanket that was covering the lower half of Tatsuki's body.

"Stuck!? What the hell do you mean it's stuck?" Grimmjow yelled panicked at the thought of his child literally being stuck and unable to be born.

"Calm down Grimmjow please, this happens more often than you think actually. This only means that the baby's head is a little bit on the big side and he just needs a little more help getting out.

"Please just get it out!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Okay okay, calm down, both of you just take it down a notch. We can handle this." Urahara assured them.

**Grimmjow**

All I could do was sit there and trust that everything was going to be okay. After about five more minutes I couldn't even feel her nails digging into the skin on my arms. Everything around me was a blur, I couldn't feel anything, and I couldn't hear anything. All I could do was watch.

Then through everything there was one noise, one sharp high pitched scream that sounded like a thousand angels all singing at once. The screaming stopped; the clawing stopped everything else in the world stopped.

I was still only able to watch as Unohana wrapped a squirming little blood covered bundle in a blanket and handed it to Tatsuki.

"Look at him," Tatsuki said to him.

"Him?" I asked.

"That's what I said right?" Tatsuki asked with a small laugh.

"Gahh, that's a big baby." Nel said as she crouched next to Tatsuki and leaned in to get a batter look.

"Where have you been?" I asked her.

"Outside fighting the hollow but they're all gone now." she replied simply. She sat down on her butt and leaned in even further.

"What's his name?" Nel asked.

"With all that's been going on, we haven't really had a chance to pick one." Tatsuki said to her.

"You should name him Benji." Nel said.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't like it?" Nel asked sticking her bottom lip out.

"That's not even a real name." I replied.

"It will be if you name him that." Nel replied defensively.

"We're not naming him that." I replied.

"Then what are you going to name him?" Nel asked.

"Um…..maybe…uh-"

"Henry." Grimmjow said simply.

"Huh?

"What?

"Henry? Really?" Tatsuki asked.

"Henry doesn't really have meaning in Japanese it's an American name." Unohana said.

"So, my name isn't Japanese. Who says we have to give him a name with meaning? Why can't he just have something cool?" I asked.

"Well you have all the right to name your child whatever you want, as long as Mrs. Tatsuki agrees." Unohana said looking over at Tatsuki who was brushing her thumb softly over the top of the baby's head.

"Henry…..it sounds nice…..I like henry." Tatsuki replied still smiling.

"Henry it is then." Urahara said.

"Man! Benji is cool too…." Nel said aloud even though no one was really listening to her.


End file.
